Anakin Unbound
by ManualClemens
Summary: Darth Vader will become more powerful than either of us.- Emperor Palpatine. An alternate history stemming from a twist on the outcome of the Darth Vader/Obi Wan battle on Mustafar.
1. Chapter 1

**Anakin Unbound  
An Alternate History**

The imposing, black-clad figure of Darth Vader stood in the ship's hallway, tightly gripping the Rebel commander's neck. Stormtroopers, having just taken the ship, surrounded their leader. The Rebel struggled in vain as Vader effortlessly lifted him off his feet by the throat. Staring into the horrifying, expressionless battle helmet of the Dark Lord, the Rebel trembled.

VADER: What have you done with those plans?

REBEL: We intercepted no transmissions. This is a consular ship. We're on a diplomatic mission!

The Rebel officer gargled through his answer. Vader could have choked him just as easily over the intercom, but as elegant as a ship-to-ship choke was, sometimes a demonstration of raw, brute strength was required.

VADER: If this is a consular's ship than where is the ambassador?!

Vader did not wait for the answer as he snapped the rebel's neck and dropped his lifeless body to the floor. Was it the strength of his mechanical hand, or his command over the mystical Force that so easily crushed the neck bones? The Stormtroopers knew better than to speculate. Vader was to be feared, that was enough for them. They all snapped to full attention as the Dark Lord turned to face them.

VADER: Commander, tear this ship apart until you've found those plans! And bring me the Ambassador, I want her alive.

The Stormtroopers scurried off to search the ship. Vader stood boldly, arms on his hips, in the hallway. The rest of the Rebel Alliance would surely fall before his blackened fist, just as these rebels had. Stormtrooper TK-1138, Vader's personal attaché, approached him and kneeled.

TK-1138: Lord Vader, once again you have guided us to victory.

Vader cast a menacing finger in his assistant's face.

VADER: It will not be a victory until we have secured the plans!

TK-1138: Yes, my Lord.

With that Darth Vader reached around the back of his armored visage and unlatched the self-contained gas mask unit. Pulling the back section of his battle helmet up, he lifted off the mechanical, skull-like front section. As the helmet rose completely off, the Dark Lord's brown hair, flecked with gray, fell about his face, partially obscuring the scar along his right eye. TK-1138 avoided his burning gaze. Staring at Vader's battle-helmeted appearance was frightening enough, but one did not know true fear until they looked the imposing Dark Lord of the Sith directly in the eye, and those few that did rarely lived to describe the rushing terror that gripped their hearts.

VADER: Now, return to my ship and inform them that we will depart as soon as I am through with the Ambassador.

Nodding his head, TK-1138 ran off to the airlock. Vader took a deep breath while surveying the fallen Rebels strewn about the hallway. None could stand before him; for his power was truly unlimited.

--

The two blue lightsabers clashed across the gap between skiff and droid and cast a shower of white sparks to the reddish molten lava right below.

ANAKIN: This is the end for you, my Master.

Driven by a ferocious rage, Anakin leapt from his precarious perch on top of the worker droid to the skiff. In the split second his attacker was righting himself on the tiny skiff's surface, Obi Wan thought he might have an advantage over his padawan. It quickly disappeared as his pupil thrust forward, unleashing a violent lightsaber assault. As the newly crowned Sith bared down upon his former master, Obi Wan recognized that he could not defeat Anakin on this skiff. However, as he fended off the saber strikes as best as possible, he also knew that he did not need to defeat Anakin at this moment. Seeing the hardened lava edge of the shore, the crafty Jedi Master jumped from the skiff to the overlooking lava slope. He surveyed the scene below him.

OBI WAN: It's over, Anakin. I have the high ground.

Anakin glared with frightening intensity.

ANAKIN: You underestimate my power.

Through his use of the force, Obi Wan glimpsed the future of Anakin's actions. It pained him, but in a millisecond, he saw what would happen. Anakin flung himself from the skiff, lightsaber posed above his head in a striking blow. Obi Wan's quick slash from left to right caught and severed both of his old friend's legs below the knees. As he untorqued his body to return the blow around, the back-sweep of his lightsaber met Anakin's left arm, cutting through the flesh and bone, leaving his former friend to tumble, horribly crippled, to the edge of the lava.

OBI WAN: Don't try it.

The gleam in Anakin's eye was intense and he jumped, just as Obi Wan had foreseen. With a tear in his heart, the Jedi Master brought his lightsaber around to the right to strike. He didn't want to do it, but he knew he had no choice. Only, he couldn't. Obi Wan moved the lightsaber out along the left of his body, ready to strike, but somehow he slowed down. Looking into Anakin's eyes as his former pupil's own lightsaber started its downward plunge, Obi Wan realized an awful truth; he had indeed underestimated Anakin's power. He was gripped by Anakin's hold on the Force and it would cost him. With a violent slash, Anakin's lightsaber tore through his former mentor's right arm, severing it below the elbow.

Obi Wan's lightsaber dropped from his now lifeless hand as he grasped the cauterized wound and prepared for the end. For a brief moment Anakin's eyes seemed to glow a venomous yellow.

OBI WAN: You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would, destroy the Sith, not join them. It was you who would bring balance to the Force, not leave it in Darkness!

Anakin seethed at Obi Wan's betrayal. He seethed at Padme's betrayal. His gaze was pure loathing.

ANAKIN: I hate you!

The enormity of Anakin's turn cut Obi Wan far worse than the lightsaber ever could have. He gladly would've died for Anakin on any number of occasions, but he never envisioned this death at his hands.

OBI WAN: You were my brother, Anakin. I loved you!

Anakin raised the lightsaber in his right hand over his head for the final blow. At that moment a lava geyser, agitated by the crumbling Mustafar control facility, erupted and sent a plume of lava towards the two warriors. Anakin leapt towards the top of the hardened lava slope as molten rock fell all around. One small piece hit Obi Wan on his back and he collapsed to the ground, screaming. From high on his vantage point, Anakin raised his left hand, intending to Force push the crumpled body of his teacher into the raging lava river. He paused. Whether it was just the shadows or a reflection off the lava, in that fleeting moment, Anakin's eyes appeared once again, to be brown. He lowered his hand.

ANAKIN: You should not come back, my master.

With that, he looked at the Jedi lightsaber in his right hand and glanced at Obi Wan's saber, lying at the lava river's edge, noticing the similarities. Anakain tossed away the Jedi relic, turned his back on his former teacher and strode out of sight. His lightsaber rolled down the lava slope, heading for destruction in the flow when it came to rest against the severed hand of Obi Wan Kenobi.

As he approached Padme's ship on the landing platform, Anakin gazed upon the collapsed body of his wife. Closing his eyes, he felt for felt for the love, the yearning that the two had once shared; he felt for her very presence. There was none. Instead he felt nothing. The metallic clamor of C-3PO rang out as he hurriedly ran down the ship's ramp.

C-3PO: I cannot detect any life signs on her! What are we to do, Master Anakin?

VADER: That name no longer has any meaning for me.

And with that, he coolly turned his back on Padme's lifeless body; Darth Vader raised the hood of his cloak over his head and headed towards his ship. His Empire called.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Circle is Complete**

The cargo bay was filled with Stormtroopers surrounding the confiscated ship. Several boarding commandos exited the ship and shook their heads. An Imperial officer bowed to Darth Vader, who stood in his full battle gear in front of the vessel, and went to immediately find the scanning crew, himself. It was not common for the Dark Lord to accompany such a routine search and the Imperial officer knew he must carry out Vader's orders personally.

VADER: I sense something...a presence I haven't felt since...

Vader quickly left the cargo bay. Was it time? Was it time to finally finish the task? Was his resolve weakening? No. He was ever stronger, he told himself.

VADER: Yes. Once more, you and I. It is time to end this.

--

Darth Vader stood menacingly in front of the table, still clad in his battle armor. His helmet sat on the table, glaring into space. Grand Moff Tarkin, the commander of the Imperial Battle Station, sat across from Vader. These days Tarkin was far more administrator than military commander. He longed to get this search business out of the way so that he could move back to full military mode; so that he could use this battle station for its intended purpose.

VADER: He is here.

TARKIN: Obi Wan Kenobi? What makes you think so?

VADER: A tremor in the Force. The last time I felt it, I was in the presence of my old master.

TARKIN: Did you not kill him 20 years ago?

Tarkin was annoyed. He looked at the hardened warrior in front of him, with his long hair falling all over his face. He wasn't a proper military man. Tarkin put up with him simply because the Emperor had use of him. Still, with the Battle Station finally online, the need for a fearsome dark warrior was waning. His time had come and gone. At the moment, the plans were the only thing that mattered. Any of Vader's past failures could be dealt with in due time.

VADER: The Force was strong with him. I cannot be sure.

TARKIN: I've no doubt the Emperor will be interested to hear that you are now so suddenly uncertain of that. Nonetheless, after twenty years, surely he is a weakened shell, not worthy of our concern.

VADER: Do not underestimate the power of the Force.

TARKIN: The Jedi are extinct. You have driven them from the universe. You are all that's left of their religion.

The alarm claxon began to sound. Tarkin pressed his intercom button.

INTERCOM: Governor Tarkin, we have an emergency alert in detention block A-A-twenty-three.

TARKIN: The Princess! Put all sections on alert.

VADER: Obi Wan is here.

TARKIN: If so, then he must not be allowed to escape. Again.

VADER: I will end him. I must confront him alone.

TARKIN: Then do what you were supposed to do twenty years ago!

Vader locked his battle helmet into place. He paused to look at the Grand Moff. From behind his armored helmet his eyes glowed a harsh yellow. With one clench of his black gloved fist he could crush every bone in Tarkin's body. But no; it was time to face Obi Wan. Time to rectify his mistake. Vader turned away from Tarkin and strode out of the room, his deep black cape flowing behind him. It was finally time to kill the old Jedi.

--

Vader's ship docked at the landing platform on Corrusant. The cloaked Emperor and two of his guards awaited him. Taking the hood off his own cloak, the young Sith kneeled before his new mentor.

EMPEROR: Welcome back from your successful mission, Lord Vader. I take it the Separatists were dealt with in a sufficient manner?

VADER: They all died violent deaths.

EMPEROR: Good. And what of Kenobi?

VADER: Kenobi. Yes. He followed me there with my…with Senator Amidala.

The Emperor could feel the hatred. It enveloped Vader. It made him strong. It made the Emperor pleased.

EMPEROR: And?

VADER: I defeated him. He is a Jedi Master no more.

Yes, the hatred was immense. But there was something else. The Emperor sensed conflict. There could be no conflict. To reach his full potential, Vader must be focused.

EMPEROR: And Senator Amidala?

VADER: Dead, my Lord. She was killed in the conflict.

Yes she was, the Emperor smiled to himself. He cackled at the realization of his plans.

EMPEROR: Arise, my friend. Arise. You have done well. But Obi Wan was just the beginning. There are no doubt other Jedi who have survived our first strike.

VADER: Yes, my Master.

EMPEROR: And they must be dealt with.

VADER: Yes, my Master.

EMPEROR: You shall lead the charge. Wipe them out. Use your power. Rely on your hatred. It will make you strong. Stronger than any Jedi.

The absolute contempt that the Emperor held for the Jedi was evident from the way he spout out that last word. Darth Vader nodded in agreement.

EMPEROR: The Jedi kept you from your mother. And the Jedi turned Senator Amidala against you. Just as they have subjugated the Sith. But no more. Show no mercy, Lord Vader. Your hatred will be the difference. Nothing less than their extermination is acceptable. The truth is always brutal; you must be equally so.

Vader's eyes glowed a hot yellow as he stared directly into the cloaked face of the Emperor.

VADER: I will see to it, personally, my Master. The Jedi will not survive.

--

The old man rounded the corner, his task complete, on the way back to his ship. Suddenly, from the shadows, the armored figure of Darth Vader stepped into the corridor. Obi Wan Kenobi saw his own faint reflection in Vader's expressionless helmet.

VADER: I told you not to come back, Obi Wan. Now I must complete this. I bested you when we last met. Now you will truly realize that I am the master.

OBI WAN: Only a master of evil, Darth.

From the Dark Lord's hand, the blood red glow of his lightsaber extended. It's only fitting, Obi Wan thought; the last time, I made the first move.

OBI WAN: I see you have constructed a new lightsaber.

VADER: A Sith's weapon this time. But it will cut just the same.

With that, Vader lunged at Obi Wan, whose blue lightsaber quickly ignited to block the slash. Vader swung his weapon in an impossible arc, clipping Obi Wan's right hand, forcing the old man to steady his saber with his left. Sparks flew as the fake skin was burned away and the inner workings of his mechanical hand showed through.

VADER: Your powers are weak, old man. I should have finished you off on Mustafar.

A strange calm enveloped the besieged old Jedi.

OBI WAN: You should have, Darth. For you can't win, now. If you strike me down, I will be more powerful than you can possibly imagine.

VADER: I _am_ more powerful than I can imagine.

Darth Vader unleashed a flurry of attacks, each one pushing Obi Wan back as he fought increasingly in vain to defend himself. The Dark Lord's anger raged. Was it deep-seated hatred stemming from that betrayal so long ago? Was it a long held frustration at not finishing the job? Was it an attempt to erase the betrayal…(who's betrayal?) Had he calmed himself, Vader might have come to any number of conclusions. Instead, he was driven solely by his anger and all else was lost.

VADER: This is the end for you, Obi Wan.

As the dark warrior pushed forward, the two combatants came to a final pause in front of the cargo bay. Seeing his cargo ship a few hundred yards to his right, Obi Wan sensed that he was never closer to his escape, though; it had nothing to do with the vessel. As the Sith Lord began his final assault, a number of Stormtroopers ran to watch their leader in action. Obi Wan heard his young pupil cry out, "Ben?!" He turned to face the boy. Now was the time. He needed to see this. The circle was complete. Obi Wan Kenobi deactivated his lightsaber as Vader brought his own weapon slashing through the old man's cloak. Cut in two, the cloak and the Jedi's lightsaber fell to the floor, still gripped by the old man's damaged mechanical right hand. Vader was dumbfounded. His lightsaber cut no flesh. Stomping on the crumpled cloak, he felt no body. The old Jedi was gone. A laser blast hit the cargo bay blast door control and Vader turned to see the Jedi's companions fleeing to their ship. As he follow them, the blast door closed before him. Vader returned to the cloak. He still felt a presence though it was a presence he had not felt before. Had he?


	3. Chapter 3

**Anger Flows**

Darth Vader calmly adjusted the controls of his ship as he whipped along the trench in pursuit of the two fighters. The Rebel wingman in front of him was doing an adequate job of covering the rear of the leader; however, the Dark Lord was able to anticipate his movements. Without even glancing at his targeting computer, instinctively, the warrior pressed his fire button. The ship exploded leaving the Rebel leader exposed.

VADER: I'm on the leader.

Vader pushed on. As the Sith warrior prepared to fire on the remaining ship, the computerized image of the X-Wing danced around, never quite locked up in the targeting crosshairs. Vader focused more fully, using his command of the Force to foresee the Rebel leader's movements and yet he still could not get a clear shot.

VADER: The Force is strong with this one.

Vader's fire only skimmed the back of the fighter's engine; the Rebel continued onward. Summoning all of his power, the Sith Lord finally foresaw his elusive target. As the targeting screen blinked, with the X-Wing locked in, Vader prepared to fire.

VADER: I have you now.

Just as the lasers were igniting, Darth Vader's wingman sustained a blast and exploded. His concentration broken, Vader's laserfire streaked harmlessly into space. His single-minded pursuit of the Rebel leader had clouded the Sith's foresight into his surroundings.

VADER: What?!

Another mystery blast, struck Vader's remaining wingman who veered uncontrollably into the Dark Lord's ship and lurched into the trench wall, exploding. Only his superior piloting skills enabled Vader to avoid the same fate as he somehow managed to guide a damaged and out of control fighter into space.

VADER: I sense a presence.

Indeed, Vader sensed a presence. He could not place it, but he had felt it once before. In fact, he might have felt it twice. It would not be the last. The Battle Station exploded in a violent fireball, rocking Vader's ship; however, his concentration was once again steadfast.

VADER: We will meet again.

--

Inside of his starfighter, the young Sith pressed his communications link. He could sense the Emperor calling. He heard his master's crackled voice.

EMPEROR: Lord Vader, I trust that you have completed your task.

VADER: Yes, my Master. I have constructed a new lightsaber.

EMPEROR: Good. None too soon. My troops have reported a small transport ship bearing Republic markings heading towards the planet Kessel.

VADER: Have they attacked the ship?

EMPEROR: The transport managed to evade both fighters and disable them.

VADER: A transport is not that maneuverable.

EMPEROR: It is if piloted by a Jedi.

A menacing look fell over Darth Vader's face. Already docked with his hyperspace ring, he began immediately entering in coordinates for the Outer Rim world.

VADER: I am on my way, my Master.

EMPEROR: No mercy, Lord Vader. Trust your anger. Let it flow through you to become a weapon. An instrument of unlimited power.

VADER: Yes, my Master.

The yellow glow of Darth Vader's eyes reflected eerily off of the interior of his cockpit. His ship entered hyperspace streaking towards confrontation.

--

The tortured figure stared up into the haunting visage of Darth Vader's black armored helmet. There was a brief respite from the pain. The Dark Lord raised a single finger into the air, causing the Rebel pilot to wince in gruesome anticipation. Was the torment resuming? Or was the fearsome Sith warrior going to finally speak to him?

VADER: You are a traitor to the Empire. Now, you will tell me the name of the Rebel pilot who destroyed the Death Star.

Was that all? Why would Lord Vader care who fired the shot? The pilot was perplexed. His confusion ended quickly as Vader pointed a calculated finger at him. Suddenly, tiny bits of electricity began bursting all over the wounded pilot's body. It was as if the very air was giving birth to thousands of minute bursts of energy just above his body, each painfully descending upon a nerve ending at once as countless more appeared behind them. Vader turned away from the pilot, who remained enveloped in the pale blue electrical cloud of pain, the crackling electricity casting ominous shadows onto the Dark Lord's black cape.

VADER: I find your lack of answer disrespectful.

The pilot's screams grew louder. Vader's tone remained calm and emotionless.

VADER: I presume that you do not wish me to repeat the question.

REBEL: No, Lord Vader!

He turned back towards the shrieking Rebel and the electrical cloud dissolved onto the pilot, causing one last wave of pain. The Rebel took a number of stunted breaths as uncontrollable tears continued to flow down his face.

It couldn't matter, could it? It was a name. It was just one name. The dark warrior raised his finger again. A dull pain began creeping up the pilot's feet. Vader stared down at the sobbing young pilot.

REBEL: Luke! His name is Luke!

The Rebel was broken.

REBEL: Luke Skywalker.

Vader paused, incredulous. Was it possible?! Was it a coincidence? He felt back. He _did_ know that presence. It was. Darth Vader's anger seethed.

VADER: Obi Wan!

The young Rebel had had a momentary lapse from his pain. That ended when a crushing force akin to a shockwave exploded throughout the room. Vader turned and briskly left the interrogation chamber. Obi Wan had done this. He must have gone back for her.

VADER: I killed you too quickly.

As he strode by the two Stormtroopers standing guard outside of the chamber, Vader called out to them, refusing to stop.

VADER: I am finished. Dispose of it.

With that, the Dark Lord rapidly disappeared down the hallway. Recovering from the aftershock they felt, the Stormtroopers entered the room and expected to see the crumpled body of the Rebel pilot. Instead, the remains they found were completely unrecognizable.

--

The Sith starfighter exited lightspeed and detached from its hyperspace ring above the dingy, asteroid-like planet below. Darth Vader piloted the ship through the atmosphere, using his intuition to draw him to his target. His hatred was like a spotlight, illuminating the location. It emanated from an abandoned cluster of mining combines in the southern hemisphere. As Vader guided his ship to a small hanger, he received the distress signal from the Clonetrooper's ship. Apparently, they were able to follow the transport. When his ship had landed, Vader exited the cockpit and approached the door connecting the hanger to the mineshaft. As if on cue, two Clonetroopers appeared and stood at attention.

CLONE 1: Lord Vader, the Emperor told us you would be arriving. After they damaged our ships, the transport landed in this mining cluster. We crashed about two miles south and tracked them here.

VADER: Follow me.

With that, the Sith strode boldly through the door, marching down the dimly lit corridor with his two Clonetroopers in tow. As they quickly navigated the maze of mining tunnels, often passing alternative passageways, the Clonetroopers wondered how Lord Vader could possibly be certain of his route. The Emperor; however, had told them to have complete confidence in his apprentice and they simply and silently shrugged their shoulders at each other with each passed by tunnel. Finally, they reached a large, open cavern used to house boring equipment. The rusting and broken down machines littered the sides of the area in haphazard rows. Darth Vader turned to the Clonetroopers, eyes blazing yellow.

VADER: Leave us.

The troopers did not stop to question to whom, exactly, Vader was referring. Vader's voice was supremely authoritative. They quickly hurried back through the maze of tunnels towards their ships, awaiting further instructions. Vader strode forward into the center of the cavern. At the sight of a familiar figure, from across the cavern, two Jedis stepped from the shadows on each side. The human one was barely eighteen and although a veteran of several Clone War skirmishes, was terribly frightened by the recent chaotic turn of events. R'on B'oth, the grizzled Bith Jedi looked over at his young padawan and prepared a defensive stance.

R'ON: I have a bad feeling about this.

JAXSON: It's ok. He's a friend, R'on. He saved my life on Jabiim.

The young Jedi turned towards the man in center of the cavern.

JAXSON: Anakin! You survived! We had hoped we weren't the only ones!

His former friend looked from R'on to Jaxson, pausing to glance quickly at the surroundings.

VADER: There is no Anakin. There is only Darth Vader. And I bring your doom.

With that, the young Sith leapt high into the air towards R'on on his right, flipping and twisting his body in midair to momentarily face Jaxson. With a wave of his hand, Vader Force pushed the young Jedi violently backwards into a large, broken down ion auger, knocking him senseless. Twisting back around as he rapidly descended, Vader had his lightsaber in his right hand, the red beam extending, just before he hit the ground directly in front of R'on.

The speed of the maneuver was incredible and despite his forewarning, the older Jedi was still caught off guard. He managed to ignite his own green saber at the last second to fend off the death blow with a two handed block. As the two lightsabers crashed together they sent sparks flying, reflecting in the oversized black eyes of the Bith knight. He was completely on the defensive, failing to initiate even one attacking strike, as the dark warrior rained down attacks upon him. Vader halted a slashing strike in mid-blow while he began to Force choke his opponent. R'on summoned his own power to fight the invisible grip on his throat and struggled to breath. Sensing the Jedi's weakening, the Sith began to swing his lightsaber in a series of slow, methodical arcs, toying with his occupied opponent. R'on was barely able to fend off even these diminished strikes and could sense that his end was near. Hardly able to grip his lightsaber, the exhausted Bith unwillingly lowered his blade to the ground. Vader prepared the final strike. In a flashing blow towards the unarmed Jedi's head, the Sith lightsaber crashed into the blue lightsaber of Jaxson, who dove into the conflict at the last second. Stepping aside to face the young Jedi, Vader drew his red blade into an attack position.

VADER: Brave of you. But foolish.

Jaxson trembled. Vader could feel the fear dripping off the boy. It would not be a fair contest. It did not matter. Once again, the Sith began a slow, methodical series of attacks. Even this drove the young Jedi backwards. Although skilled with a lightsaber, Jaxson had never before faced another saber in actual combat. With a little more practice, he would have been a truly formidable opponent. Yet the Clone Wars had occupied most of the more accomplished Jedi warriors and did not allow for much tutelage. As such, he was no match for Darth Vader. At that moment, R'on stood up and reignited his weapon and in his shrill voice accosted the dark warrior.

R'ON: If you face one of us, you face us both. We stand together.

VADER: You die together.

Alternating attacks from one to the other, Vader managed to stay on the offensive against both of his foes for several moments of battle. A slight Force push destabilized Jaxson as Vader's own thrusting blow backed R'on off. A brutally quick strike back at the young Jedi found its way through his defenses and slashed his chest. Screaming, the boy collapsed to the ground. The Sith turned to face the remaining Jedi. Vader leapt straight into the air, flipping, and in a brief instant attacked the Bith from above, swinging his blade in an arc, while upside down. Still parrying the upper blow, R'on was unprepared as Vader's body righted itself and hit the ground, all the while the swinging saber continuing its path his feet. The blade tore through the Jedi's left leg below the knee. R'on stumbled to the ground, still holding his lightsaber. He fended one last blow at the head from the Sith warrior; however, Vader quickly plunged his weapon straight into R'on's chest. The Jedi was dead before the red blade was pulled back out and his lifeless body keeled over. From his heap on the ground, Jaxson managed a gurgled cry.

JAXSON: No!

The young Jedi breathed horribly as the gash in his chest had destroyed one of his lungs and savaged the other. With tears in his eyes, he pushed himself up into a sitting position, barely supporting himself with his hands.

JAXSON: Anakin! How can you do this?!

VADER: My name is Darth Vader. And you are...

Vader raised his red blade high above the boy, staring down at him with shining, yellow eyes.

VADER: …a Jedi.

He brought the blade down and severed the Jedi's head, which dropped to the dusty floor and bounced once before resting, face up a few feet from the collapsed body. Darth Vader looked from one Jedi corpse to the next and then closed his eyes. Yes, indeed, his hatred had made him powerful. Immensely powerful.


	4. Chapter 4

**Anger Rising**

The Dark Lord, on his meditation cube, stared angrily at the viewscreen. On it, his fleet's commander, Admiral Ozzel stood self-assuredly on the bridge. In his arrogance, the Admiral failed to notice Vader's eyes, glowing yellow.

OZZEL: Lord Vader, the fleet has moved out of lightspeed and we're preparing to…accckk!

Ozzel grabbed his neck which began constricting violently.

VADER: You have failed me for the last time, Admiral. Captain Piett!

Captian Piette, Ozzel's second in command and the captain of Vader's flagship, stepped gingerly into the forefront of the viewscreen. His voice betrayed his unease.

PIETT: Yes, my Lord?

VADER: Make ready to land our troops beyond the energy shield and deploy the fleet so that nothing gets off that system. You are in command now, _Admiral_ Piett.

Promotions were frequently not a ceremonial affair when under the authority of Lord Vader. Piett took a deep breath as he watched his former admiral drop dead to the floor.

PIETT: Thank you, Lord Vader.

The viewscreen switched off while Piett fought off beads of sweat rolling down his face. From deep within his ship, Vader sat back onto his mediation cube and closed his eyes. Yes, the Dark Lord could feel him. He was here. Vader was sure of that. With that, the toggle for the viewscreen switched itself on as the channel flipped to Vader's main quarters. TK-1138 quickly stood to attention.

VADER: Prepare my battle armor. I will be joining the troops for the ground assault.

TK-1138: Yes, my Lord.

* * *

Darth Vader, trailed by two red-cloaked Clone Commanders, walked into the Mandalorian Armored Division headquarters. Vader was met by several armored guards, who escorted the Imperial party to the meeting room. Bootu Poode, the division's chief administrator sat at the end of a long table, with Ata Kurl, his deputy, at his side. A half dozen Mandalorian engineers and subdivision chiefs lined the sides of the table, all ready to convince the representatives from the new Empire to continue their provisional contract with MAD. The Imperial emissary ignored the empty chair across from Bootu and instead chose to stand. His Clone Commanders flanked him ominously. The Mandalorians were not worried; every one of them carried at least three weapons, as was customary.

BOOTU: You must be Lord Vader. We were informed of your arrival. Welcome, I look forward to doing business with you.

Bootu looked over the young man in front of him; he could not have been more than twenty-five years old, shoulder-length hair falling about his face. This was a soldier? What could he know about outfitting an entire military? Still, the former bounty hunter resolved to take it easy on the kid. Up until now the Empire had completely honored the existing Republic contract for outfitting clonetroopers and had even asked for a dramatic increase in armor deliveries. Business was booming. Bootu would be kind. Vader smirked.

BOOTU: We're working on ramping up production on those new units you ordered. To be honest, we would have normally had to delay for…how much, Ata?

Ata looked directly at the handsome man standing across the table with his arms crossed. There were many ways to cajole a potential client. She smiled at him. She was also a mercenary, after all.

ATA: We are already working off of a three month backlog; however, the production increase requests would cause us more than twelve months delay, should we stick to our existing contracts.

BOOTU: But seeing as how you guys are our largest customer, we bumped a few people and put your order to the top. So that won't be a problem. But now I'd like to talk to you about upgrading. We have this new plasma dampener that, for just a few more credits, can…

VADER: That will not be necessary.

BOOTU: Hold on, these are top quality units that offer, uh… Ata?

ATA: A thirty-seven percent increase in avoidance of plasma burns.

Ata smiled again at Vader, nodding knowingly. The Sith warrior ignored her completely.

BOOTU: Thirty seven percent. That's pretty good. You might want to talk to your Senate. Or your Emperor first, son.

Vader displayed an air of exasperation. He was not a diplomat. These negotiations always annoyed him. The fool's insolence did not help matters.

VADER: I did not come here to discuss upgrades. I came…

BOOTU: If you say so. Still, with the amount of troop loss these dampeners will prevent, they'll pay for themselves in…

ATA: Eleven weeks of active combat.

Vader continued to ignore her, but she smiled at him anyways.

BOOTU: But, whatever, the existing suits are good. They really are. However, I should also tell you, while production is being increased, it will take us probably a month or two to get the shipping vessels ready to handle the larger shipments.

VADER: That will also not be necessary.

BOOTU: Trust me, the ships are at capacity now. If you want those additional troopers on Kamino suited up, we're going to have to increase shipping.

Vader was growing ever more impatient. Placating this man was a waste of time.

VADER: It has been decided that our Clonetroopers will report to Mandalore in order to be outfitted with their armor on site.

A large murmuring erupted among the gathered Mandalorians. Bootu was beside himself. So much for coddling the boy; it was time he learned what it was like to deal with a mercenary.

BOOTU: On site? Are you kidding me? What are you going to do with the troops?

VADER: Barracks will be built.

That was met by far greater uproar from the Mandalorians. Bootu rose out of his chair. Vader grew increasingly annoyed with the man. This fool needed to learn the art of silence.

BOOTU: Your fledgling little Empire sent you, a loudmouthed brat, to tell us that you're going to station troops on Mandalore?! I don't think so. Now listen here _Mister_ Vader…

Vader's annoyance quickly turned to anger. Anger. Hatred. Power.

BOOTU: …you tell your Empire that we don't need their contract! You don't want to piss off a Mandalorian, boy! There will not be any troops stationed on…acckkk…

Bootu began to grab his throat. He looked confused as he tried coughing. Barely able to breathe, he stumbled back and fell into his chair, gripping his neck, pounding on his chest and attempting to inhale. The Mandalorian uproar fell silent as they worried over their administrator. The Sith warrior interrupted the silence. Turning to look at Vader, the Mandalorians saw the young man holding out his thumb and forefinger towards Bootu.

VADER: Now, now, Administrator Poode. Let us not talk of cancelling contracts.

Vader began walking slowly around the table.

VADER: No, we intend to keep our deal intact. It is a mutually beneficial arrangement; outfitting the Empire's troops with armor and providing economic growth for the Mandalorians.

Bootu began flailing wildly in his chair.

VADER: Likewise, the newly constructed Mandalorian Imperial Barracks will be mutually beneficial; enabling the Empire's new troops to have adequate facilities as well as ensuring that the Mandalorian people do not have to donate their dwellings instead. Does that seem reasonable…

The Dark Lord glanced from Bootu, who gave one final lurch before slumping, dead, onto the table, to Ata.

VADER: …Ms. Kurl?

The Mandalorians glanced around at each other. They had all seen their fair share of death but this nonetheless unnerved them. Ata quickly regained her composure. She did not smile.

ATA: Yes, of course, Lord Vader. It seems…reasonable.

Vader stared directly at her with a piercing gaze. She averted her eyes. She would not be the last to do so.

VADER: Good. And Administrator. Kurl, I trust that the plasma dampeners will be added to the units?

ATA: Of course we can add those, Lord Vader.

VADER: For no additional cost?

ATA: Um…well, yes. Certainly.

The young Sith turned to leave the room. He paused at the door.

VADER: Now, I will also require a personalized suit of battle armor, built to my specifications.

One of the engineers looked over at Ata. Prototypes were usually expensive. Especially special orders.

ATA: It, it will be our pleasure, Lord Vader.

Ata stood and bowed her head. Vader surveyed the assembled Mandalorians who all nodded in agreement, and then he abruptly left for his ship, Clone Commanders in tow.

* * *

TK-1138 stood at attention on the ramp of the landing craft, holding Darth Vader's battle helmet and awaiting the arrival of the Dark Lord. Vader had been called away at the last moment by the Admiral to verify the fleet's placement. The Stormtroopers boarding other craft, as well as the landing bay crew all went about their business in silence. The mere presence of Vader's skull-like helmet was enough to cause wariness among the Imperial troops. It also meant the Sith Lord's eminent arrival. Within moments, Vader, clad in his dark black battle armor, walked brusquely towards his ship, his deep black cape flowing like an ominous shadow behind him. As the shuttle's ramp closed, the ship's viewscreen indicated an incoming call. General Veers, the ground commander for the assault, quickly saluted as soon as Vader's appearance came into view.

VEERS: Lord Vader, we are honored to have you join the attack. I will be in the lead AT-AT as we assault the target in a Delta-spread attack pattern.

VADER: Your battle plan does not concern me, General. I trust that you will accomplish your mission.

VEERS: We will destroy the base.

VADER: I will accompany the ground troops as they enter the Rebel base.

As the landing bay doors slid open and the shuttle began its descent to the ice world below, Vader snapped his battle helmet into place. He gestured towards the viewscreen, with a pointed finger.

VADER: Do not fail me, General Veers.

Veers slowly nodded his head, staring back into the expressionless, armored eyes as the Sith Lord switched off the viewscreen. As his shuttle continued its path the planet's surface, Vader closed his eyes and reached out. Yes, he could feel him. He was here, and he indeed had a power. The Dark Lord spoke softly to himself.

VADER: And so we begin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Power Unleashed**

The Dark Lord of the Sith stood at attention in his quarters in front of the holographic projector, his formal cape draped over his left shoulder. The oversized specter of the Emperor, shrouded in his cloak, appeared in a light blue flicker. Vader was slightly annoyed at the Emperor's call. Both the primary and secondary prey had escaped; however Vader's fleet had corned the secondary target and was preparing to apprehend him. Still, when his Master beckoned, Vader reasoned it was probably worthwhile to answer. For now.

VADER: What is they bidding, my Master?

The evil, old Emperor spoke slowly yet forcefully.

EMPEROR: There is a great disturbance in the Force.

VADER: I have felt it.

"Of course you have," thought the Emperor. But he continued his dialogue, unaltered.

EMPEROR: We have a new enemy; Luke Skywalker.

VADER: Yes, my Master.

Again, of course Vader knew. Such vital information and yet he kept it from the Emperor. Sidious stared at his aging apprentice. Vader was a monolith; devoid of any emotion.

EMPEROR: He could destroy us.

VADER: He's just a boy.

Vader was almost dismissive.

VADER: Obi Wan can no longer help him.

The insolence! A full admission. Sidious wondered if Vader would have ever informed him of the Skywalker child had the Emperor not brought it up. But perhaps this offered a fortuitous opportunity. Yes. Indeed, a twist on the philosophy of Sith hierarchy, but with so powerful a foe, it must be so. For now, the charade must continue.

EMPEROR: The Force is strong with him. The son of Skywalker must not become a _Jedi_.

It had been twenty years, yet the venom in the Emperor's voice was ever stronger at having to once again speak of the accursed Jedi.

VADER: If he could be turned, he would become a powerful ally.

EMPEROR: Yes, yes he would be a great asset. Can it be done?

"Can it be done, by _you_? _My_ powerful asset," thought the Emperor behind his own countenanced façade.

VADER: He will join us, or be defeated, my Master.

With that, Vader knelt before the Emperor's projection. He bowed his head in subservience, but his eyes remained locked on his Master's appearance. The holographic Emperor gestured towards his Sith Lord before fading away.

* * *

Deep within the bowels of the Imperial Palace on Corrusant lay a cavernous sub-basement. The Emperor had it built as an emergency bunker during the waning days of the Republic. No one, including his elite guards, was permitted access, save for the Emperor, himself, and his young apprentice. Darth Vader stood before his Master, awaiting further indoctrination into the ways of the Sith.

EMPEROR: The _Jedi_ would have you believe that the Force is the symbiotic creation of all living things. To that end, the _Jedi's_ powers are _limited_. They use the Force as its partner. A Sith knows that the true power is not in one's ability to communicate, but in one's ability to _command_. You must summon your anger, your hatred, for they will make you powerful, and you must harness that power. Only then will you be able to bend the Force completely to your will.

With that, the Emperor outstretched his bony fingers towards the empty battle suit at the end of the cavern. Blue-white bolts of lightning erupted from his hands and streaked across to the armor, tearing it to pieces as the wide-eyed Emperor displayed a broad, evil smile. He stopped, as the lingering lightning crackled around the decimated armor shards for a few moments. With a wave of his hand, the Sith Master brought a fresh suit to the forefront.

EMPEROR: Now, my young apprentice, call upon your _hatred_. There is great strength in you. Show me. Unleash your true _power_!

Vader stretched his arms out from his sides, his hands extending out from his cloak. He brought them around in front of him, pointing at his armored target, and concentrated. The Emperor felt a stirring in the Force.

EMPEROR: Of course, your…

The Sith Master gestured in almost mocking sympathy towards Vader's right arm.

EMPEROR: …mechanical hand will interfere with the lightning's formation on your right side, I'm afraid.

There was something to be said for maintaining a small advantage over one's protégé. The Emperor's smiling eyes betrayed his outwardly concern for Vader's condition.

EMPEROR: But you will still have more power than any _Jedi_.

VADER: Of course, my Master.

The Emperor's near taunts angered the young Sith. Was it a motivational ploy, or Sidious' petty superiority complex? It did not matter. The hatred emanated out from Vader's core and slowly spread down his arms. He could feel the power.

EMPEROR: Do not focus on the target; focus on the _destruction_ of the target!

Tiny sparks, no bigger than static electricity shocks, began appearing at the fingertips of Vader's left hand. The Emperor smiled wickedly. The electricity danced around on the young Sith's hand for a moment before a crackling sound emerged. Suddenly, with a flash, streaks of lightning arced across the cavern and knocked the armor to the ground.

EMPEROR: Good! Good, Lord Vader. Use your aggression. Let the hate flow!

Vader reveled in the power. It was exhilarating. The armored suit floundered about the ground, tossed around by the force of Vader's lightning. After a few moments, he stopped. Breathing heavily, but energized by the sheer power flowing through him, the young Sith continued to focus on the battle suit laying on the floor.

EMPEROR: Your anger serves you well, my young apprentice. Now we shall…

VADER: I would like to try one more time, my Master.

EMPEROR: Of course, my friend. It is not an easy skill to master.

With a wave of his own hand, Vader brought the battle suit back into position. He closed his eyes and raised his left hand. Upon opening his eyes, lightning immediately shot out, striking the armor and throwing it to the ground more violently this time. The cackling electricity grew louder, driving Vader's angry glare ever more pronounced. The Emperor watched with a growing pride. The young Sith apprentice slowly raised his mechanical right arm. A strange, blue energy crept down from his elbow, over the prosthetic limb and converged at the tip of his artificial fingers. At that moment, it was as if Vader's entire being flexed. Lightning exploded off of the fingertips and raced across to join the other energy bolts in their assault on the battle suit, completely pulverizing the armor. His eyes glowed an evil yellow as Vader continued, slowing bringing his hands together. The Emperor's smile grew less broad. Once his hands clasped the individual lightning bolts began to converge into a single beam at Vader's fingertips. With a primal roar, Vader unleashed a tremendous blast that tore through the rock wall, sending a shockwave reverberating throughout the cavern, knocking out the overhead lights. The lightning ceased and Vader, still in the midst of his scream, stared down in the dimness at his hands before growing silent, save for his labored breaths. The Emperor's now vacant smile faded as he looked through the dim light provided by the remnants of Vader's lightning blast, towards the collapsed rock wall. Darth Vader was indeed powerful.

EMPEROR: It seems in your outburst, you have destroyed the wall of _my_ bunker.

Still breathing heavily, Vader turned to his mentor.

VADER: I am…sorry, my Master.

EMPEROR: Yes. Be sure that it is fixed.

Darth Vader looked through the fading light at the Emperor and for the first time since he completely devoted himself to Lord Sidious, he was not fearful of the Sith Master's power. The apprentice quickly calmed his breathing.

VADER: Yes, my Master. It will be done.

With that, Master and Apprentice walked across the cavern to the bunker's entrance, both enveloped in darkness.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Most Powerful Weapon**

He stared at the hardened visage looking back at him from the other side of the mirror. He hadn't thought about it since the day it happened. But looking at the weary eyes in the mirror, he had to ask himself, on this day, the one-year anniversary, who was he? He closed his eyes and replayed the events in his mind: the shocking revelation; Master Windu's death; the Jedi Temple; her death; Obi Wan's defeat; Obi Wan's betrayal with her; her betrayal; the Jedi's attempted coup; Master Windu's unfounded distrust; the Jedi holding him back; his revenge on Dooku; the Jedi keeping him from his mother; his revenge on the Sandpeople; the power. The power. He was more powerful than any Jedi. Ever. In fact, he was even more powerful than…yes, the power. Opening his eyes, he looked into the mirror with a steely determination. All of his limiting emotions, all of his losses, all of his wants, could all be replaced by power. He would be all powerful. He was power. With that, he turned his back on the man in the mirror and pulled the dark Imperial shirt over his head and affixed his black cape over his neck. He was Darth Vader.

* * *

Darth Vader stood on the bridge, still in his battle armor. TK-1138 dutifully held his helmet as the Dark Lord issued his commands. Unlike the rest of the Imperial crew, TK-1138 did not share the unease that the rest of the Imperials felt at the sight of the bounty hunters. He had full confidence in the Imperial fleet to accomplish its job; however, Darth Vader was not to be questioned. Ever. Admiral Piette sheepishly approached Vader, averting his gaze.

PIETTE: My Lord, the ship is no longer on our screens. It appears they have…escaped. Captain Needa has informed us that he is coming to…apologize…in person. Also, I must ask about the escaping Rebel fleet. Are we to attempt to locate and pursue?

It had been a number of hours since the Rebels evacuated the planet Hoth. Although Piette had been an Admiral and commander of Vader's fleet only slightly longer, he felt duty bound to mention that the Rebel fleet, which was initially their primary goal, was not currently being pursued. Vader dismissively turned to leave the bridge.

VADER: Inform me when Captain Needa's shuttle arrives. I shall personally accept his apology.

The Dark Lord was more pensive than usual and walked towards his quarters. Friends were the way to find _him_. They were the lure. He would not be so easily found by himself. But his friends would draw him out of hiding. The Rebel fleet would wait. Nothing else mattered right now.

* * *

The immense starship was moored in the staging area on Coruscant. A legion of troopers marched into the vessel. Captain Rothan waited on the gangplank for the fleet's commander, Darth Vader. Rothan had been a Republic Navy officer for twenty years and had been especially loyal to Chancellor Palpatine upon his rise to power. With the Republic's reorganization into the Galactic Empire he became one of the first Imperial officers. He did not relish serving under the Emperor's young assistant, yet the vessel he would command was certainly worthy. Rothan's ship had begun construction as a Victory-class Republic starship, yet Chancellor Palpatine had clandestinely approved several design alterations primarily to enhance its firepower. The maiden voyage of the first fully Imperial vessel would commence exactly one year after the formation of the Empire.

Darth Vader, flanked by his ever-present Clone Commanders as well as several Clonetroopers carrying Vader's personal cargo, arrived and immediately bound up the gangplank to his ship. The young apprentice talked to the polished captain as they made their way to the bridge.

VADER: I trust the ship is ready for departure, Captain?

ROTHAN: The Troopers will be boarded and secured within the hour, Lord Vader. We can depart at any time after that. Though, the Emperor has demanded that we contact him before we leave.

Vader directed his attendants to take his personal affects to his quarters while he and Rothan headed to the Captain's private screening room to contact the Emperor. Once they were inside, the holographic pale blue Emperor's cloak appeared. Rothan saluted at full attention while Vader bowed his head.

EMPEROR: Your first voyage now has a purpose. I have just been informed that the people of Arzel have expelled my Imperial representative. They claimed that they were voluntary members of the Republic and as such are not beholden to _my_ Empire. They are mistaken. You are to take your fleet to the planet and _destroy_ its capital city through orbital bombardment. Afterwards, you may negotiate with any of their provincial governments who acknowledge allegiance to my Galactic Empire.

ROTHAN: Yes, your Highness. The Arzellian capital will not withstand our assault. The _Exactor_ is the most powerful weapon in the fleet.

The young Sith stared at his holographic master as the Emperor's image disappeared. "_I_ am the most powerful weapon in the fleet," Vader thought to himself.

* * *

The wedge-shaped destroyer exited hyperspace and entered a high, geosynchronous orbit above the small, blue planet, trailed by two converted Imperial cruisers. Captain Rothan stood authoritatively on the bridge. As the vessel settled into orbit, Vader became engrossed with the view of the planet below and moved towards the forward portal.

ROTHAN: Planetary defenses are as we anticipated. There is no planetary shield. The capital and the two largest cities are individually protected by an energy field. Scanning shows no offensive weaponry that poses any threat to our fleet. We may begin orbital bombardment at any time.

The captain awaited Vader's order. Rothan should have just given it, himself; however, for some reason the Emperor saw fit to put the boy in charge of the mission. So be it. The captain was not pleased, but he was a strict adherent of the command structure. Still, Vader remained silent. Rothan turned towards him.

ROTHAN: Lord Vader? Your order?

Vader cast an intense look at the captain.

VADER: Hold. I will take a platoon of troopers down to the planet's surface.

The captain approached the young Sith and spoke in a quieted tone.

ROTHAN: I beg your pardon, Lord Vader; however, the Emperor's order was clear: we are to begin bombardment as soon as we entered orbit.

Vader's voice boomed throughout the bridge.

VADER: I am in command of this fleet, Captain Rothan. You will commence your attack only after I have given the order. Is that clear?

Rothan studied the young man for a moment. Stories of Vader's authoritative style had already begun circulating about the Imperial ranks. The captain nodded.

ROTHAN: Of course, Lord Vader.

VADER: Have a shuttlecraft and a platoon of troopers ready in the landing bay. I shall pilot the craft, myself. Inform my aides that I will be collecting my battle armor.

ROTHAN: Yes, sir.

The Emperor's apprentice hurriedly left the bridge, leaving the Captain to ponder for a few moments before retiring to his own quarters. He had made a decision; he needed to contact the Emperor's office. After an uncomfortably long delay, the Supreme Galactic Ruler appeared on the holoscreen. He was not amused to see Rothan; the Emperor expected Lord Vader to report in. The Captain warily broke the silence.

ROTHAN: Your Highness, I'm sorry to bother you; however, I feel it is my duty.

EMPEROR: Your duty is the destruction of the Arzellian capital. Has that been done?

ROTHAN: That is the nature of my call, sire. When we achieved orbit, Lord Vader ordered us to hold while he took a platoon of troopers to the planet's surface.

EMPEROR: For what purpose?

ROTHAN: He did not say.

EMPEROR: Hmmph. Then you shall respect Lord Vader's decree, Captain.

ROTHAN: Yes, my Lord. I am sorry for troubling you.

EMPEROR: However, you will commence your bombardment the moment that Lord Vader's ship is out of range. Is that clear?

ROTHAN: Yes, your Highness.

The Emperor abruptly ended the transmission. Rothan nodded his head, quickly realizing the embarrassment of nodding to a blank screen. He switched his viewscreen to the bridge. His officers stood at attention. He was in control again.

ROTHAN: Load the kinetic launchers, charge the plasma cannons and lock the targeting data into the firing computer. I want us at alert status and ready to engage at a moment's notice!

Meanwhile, Vader and the Clonetroopers marched towards the energy field surrounding the capital city. There was a stark contrast between the gleaming white armor of the Clonetroopers and the black-armored, flowing dark cape of the Dark Lord leading them. Vader flexed as he moved, testing out his new battle suit. Despite the fast march, the internal temperature regulator kept him relatively cool. With the Heads-Up-Display he could access the whereabouts and vision of any of his troopers. When the Imperial force reached the city's energy field, Vader turned an expressionless mask towards his troops. From behind the helmet's regulator, his voice acquired a faintly mechanical quality.

VADER: Commander, initiate the field disruptor.

The portable field disruptor the troopers carried produced a small distortion, roughly eight feet in diameter, in the energy shield. Vader and his troops quickly moved through the opening into the capital. They managed to move a block when they were engaged by an Arzellian Defense Force patrol. The Dark warrior ignited his lightsaber and began deflecting blaster fire.

VADER: Keep a tight perimeter! Our target is the large civil defense building one mile southwest from here.

The clonetroopers returned fire, overwhelming the civilian patrol and began moving through the city. When they reached the civil defense headquarters, they were met with a volley of fire from the bulk of the Arzellian militia guarding the building. The Imperial troops scattered for cover behind several small shops alongside the street.

VADER: Hold position! I will enter the building, myself. You are to keep the Arzellians occupied.

From their bunkered positions, the Arzellians received a return volley and several explosive rounds caused them to pause. Through the smoke of the explosions the militia members noticed a single, black-muscled skeletal foe speeding towards the building. When they directed fire at his advance, they were stunned to see a leap, thirty feet from the building that vaulted the black warrior two stories up. With a crash, he broke through a third floor window. Suddenly, a Clonetrooper charge regained the militia's attention. Surely the interior guards could handle one enemy.

Vader stalked the hallways of the building like a predator. There were no internal defenses. He paused, blocking out the clanging alarm bells, feeling his prey below. He was certain. The Sith warrior took his lightsaber and sunk it into the floor, starting to trace an arc around himself. Suddenly, two seasoned Arzellian guards ran around a corner and immediately opened fire on the intruder. The Dark Lord flexed his hand and both guards immediately dropped their weapons, fell to their knees and grasped at their necks. Each one fought in vain for several seconds before succumbing to the crushing force, their last vision a terrifying glimpse of a blackened skull. Vader continued his lightsaber arc and fell through the floor to the level below, his dark cape billowing above him. Repeating the process twice more, Vader found himself in the basement storeroom. Several shocked Arzellians grabbed weapons and fired haphazardly at the intruder. With black cape flowing, the armored warrior advanced, swinging his red lightsaber like a scythe, mowing through the crowd. A middle aged human, dressed in a dark brown cloak came running into the carnage along with several armed guards. The sight of the deathly black figure confirmed Prorto Sanzi's fears and he turned to his companions.

PRORTO: Evacuate now. Get everyone out.

The guards ran off as the man walked calmly towards the center of the room.

PRORTO: You must be the Sith Lord.

VADER: And you a Jedi. Your presence has brought death upon all of these people.

PRORTO: The Arzellians were resisting your illegal Empire far before they granted me sanctuary.

VADER: Illegal? The only law is power.

PRORTO: A power used for evil. You are following the wrong path, my friend. The Force is a guide and companion, it is not a weapon.

VADER: The Force _is_ power...

Vader left his partially cut hole and began slowly circling the pensive Jedi.

VADER: ...if you know how to take it.

Prorto pivoted around, to continue facing the Sith warrior. He took a deep breath. Few had ever faced a Sith Lord before, at least in the last thousand years. The Jedi could sense that this one would not be beaten with raw strength.

PRORTO: The Dark Side is power. But it corrupts. It destroys all else in the name of anger, greed and hatred. True power is the ability to create, not to destroy.

VADER: Do not lecture me on destructive properties. The Jedi Code destroys all semblance of self.

PRORTO: The Jedi Code describes a life of service to all mankind.

VADER: No, it demands a lifetime of servitude to ancient tenets.

PRORTO: Tenets that have kept the peace for a thousand years.

VADER: Tenets that kill the individual.

PRORTO: As opposed to your Sith creed, which has led you to kill a great many Jedi.

VADER: Not enough.

Darth Vader lunged forward at Prorto who ignited his own yellow lightsaber and calmly blocked the blow. The dark warrior had enough debate. He pushed his foe around the room; however, the Jedi's saber skills rivaled his oratory gifts and he was able to adequately defend himself. The two fought for several minutes. The Jedi was drenched in sweat. Vader's armor was gleaming.

VADER: Ah, a worthy opponent. It has been awhile since I have been challenged.

PRORTO: Your challenge does not come from without. You are indeed strong in the Dark Side, yet I sense something buried deep.

Vader swung his saber more aggressively, staggering the Jedi.

VADER: You sense your own doom.

PRORTO: I sense something...faint conflict.

VADER: There is no conflict!

PRORTO: Despite your great power, your biggest challenge, Sith Lord, is yourself.

Vader yelled from behind his mask.

VADER: No!

Tensing up, filled with rage, the Dark Lord exploded in a lightning barrage towards every corner of the room. Prorto was barely able to deflect the bolts with his lightsaber, struggling mightily. Vader raised his left hand and the bodies of the slain Arzellians that littered the room began flying towards the beleaguered Jedi who was forced to use his own blade to slice through them. Suddenly, the Sith Lord's red saber came crashing down towards Prorto in a powerful strike. The Jedi was able to block it, but the force of the blow sent him sprawling to the ground where he rolled over the severed body parts of the Arzellians. Prorto panted heavily, and wobbled to his feet.

PRORTO: You may defeat me, Sith Lord, but the Force will eventually find balance.

VADER: You _are_ defeated, Jedi.

Vader charged into his struggling foe and forced him, once again, to the ground. Bringing both hands above his head, he thrust his red blade straight down towards the prone Jedi. Prorto managed a weak blocking slash with his own lightsaber; however, he was unable to deflect the Sith blade enough. It plunged into his stomach and Vader jerked it further to the side, slicing Prorto's gut open wide. Dropping his saber, Prorto winced in pain. Had it not been for the cauterizing effects of the blade, he would've already been dead from the blood loss. As it was, the damage to his body began quickly taking its toll. Prorto mangaed to drag himself to his feet, not wishing to die lying down. Vader had regained his composure and held his saber aloft, ready for the final blow. Prorto smiled.

PRORTO: I die…but your conflict…lives.

Vader held the point of his red blade against chest of his fading opponent.

VADER: My conflict dies with the Jedi.

Vader's lightsaber pierced Prorto's heart, killing the Jedi instantly. His body fell ignominiously amongst the Arzellian carcasses. The Dark Lord deactivated his weapon and immediately headed to rejoin his Imperial troops.

The streaking tungstanium rods flew past the shuttlecraft as flashing plasma charges rained down on the planet below. Angrily, Darth Vader began calling to his ship when an incoming transmission blinked. Instinctively, Vader knew it was the Emperor. A small, holographic view of the the Emperor's cloaked face appeared on the console in front of the Dark Lord.

VADER: What is thy bidding, my Master?

The Emperor was brusk and to the point.

EMPEROR: Take off that helmet when you speak to me.

Darth Vader reached around and unlatched the spaceworthy battle helmet and placed it on the copilot's seat next to him. Through the holographic projector, from behind his dark cloak, the Emperor stared into his apprentice's eyes.

EMPEROR: The destruction of the Arzellian capital is my bidding. I trust that it is ongoing.

Vader disguised his anger. Rothan must've contacted the Emperor.

VADER: Yes, my Master. The capital is falling as we speak.

EMPEROR: And what of _your_ visit to the capital?

VADER: I sensed a Jedi. Which would explain the Arzellian insubordination.

EMPEROR: You did not trust the bombardment?

VADER: I had to make sure.

EMPEROR: So be it. I take it you finished the _Jedi_?

VADER: Yes. Prorto Sanzi fell to my blade.

EMPEROR: Ah, the philosopher _Jedi_. One less. You have done well, Lord Vader. _However_ in the future_,_ I expect to be informed of _any_ deviations in my plans.

VADER: Yes, my Master.

Vader was perturbed at the Emperor's chiding. The city was bombarded and a Jedi died; the definition of a successful plan. Nonetheless, the young apprentice nodded as sincerely as he was able as the Emperor gradually faded away.


	7. Chapter 7

**The Enemy**

The blackness stretched out, enveloping the entire chamber

The darkness stretched out, enveloping the entire chamber. As the pitch black took over, he closed his eyes, completely surrounded by the emptiness. He allowed his thoughts to spread, forcing the future into view. Shapes and sensations coalesced through the haze into barely recognizable glimpses of things to come. Things that he would make come. Through the hazy darkness, the brilliant explosion of two crossed columns of light ignited. The disembodied green and red shafts flew repeatedly at one another in an epic ballet of pure power. Despite his sharpened focus; however, the haze grew thicker. The green light disappeared. He smiled. As the red light also began to fade to nothingness, he could just make out a faint body. Straining, before it disappeared, he saw the shadow of the crumpled figure. Quickly, before it was gone. The future was never this difficult. As the body slipped away into the black abyss, with all of his concentration, he finally caught a glimpse of the face, staring into the cold, vacant, eyes of a dead Darth Vader. The culmination was complete. He smiled again as the hazy vision faded into oblivion.

* * *

Darth Vader looked up through the window at the sprawling Imperial City below. In the distance he could see the final contruction of his own palace. Even though the young Sith's travels on behalf of the burgeoning Empire often kept him far from Imperial center, he nonetheless longed to get out of his temporary quarters in the largely vacant, former Jedi Temple. It stood as a broken reminder of a life now over. After four years he had finally asked the Emperor for a facility of his own. From the waiting chamber high within the Emperor's own palace, Vader gazed out towards the towering Jedi Temple, wishing for its destruction. Lord Sidious had other ideas; however, preferring its battered exterior to remain as a stark reminder of the price of insolence. So it would stand. For now. The Emperor entered and incorrectly assumed that his apprentice was observing the construction.

EMPEROR: I am told that your Imperial Palace will be completed within the month, Lord Vader.

Vader turned towards his master and followed him into the Emperor's private chamber.

VADER: I have heard the same.

The Sith Master sat down on his austere throne and his sickening smile faded.

EMPEROR: There has been another raid. This time at a weapons depot in the Paxus system. This disobedience has reached unacceptable proportions.

VADER: They have repaid you in violence for your leniency, thus far, my Master.

EMPEROR: The time has come, Lord Vader. We shall repay them in blood.

VADER: Yes, my Master.

EMPEROR: I have assigned the 501st Legion to your fleet. Take them to Paxus and punish those responsible.

The young apprentice nodded coolly. These raids had been going on, sporadically over the past year and were still tremendously isolated. They were not unexpected given the dramatic shift from decaying Republic to strict Imperial control. Nonetheless, they were highly unacceptable, at any level. It was better to eradicate them early on, then have to deal with any escalations in the future. Darth Vader would see to that personally.

The sharp clank of boots marching in unison rang throughout the hallway, growing ever louder. Within the Council Chamber, Pox P'xil fidgeted in his seat, nervously running his hand back and forth through his gray hair. The gathered Council Members looked at each other with fear in their eyes. Pilara P'lir, the Council President, rested a weathered hand on the uneasy shoulders of the Planetary Administrator.

PILARA: Calm yourself, Pox. We were told to expect the Imperial delegation.

POX: Delegation, yes. But the Port Manager's office informed me that two troop transports have landed! This is an invasion!

The council doors burst open and the dark armored figure strode boldly through them, two columns of white armored troopers followed behind his flowing cape. Chief Pon P'num, the head of security blocked their way, just inside the chamber. As a pebble against an avalanche, he would not last long.

PON: Halt! You have no right to enter the Council Chamber until you have been received!

Darth Vader paused briefly, his columns of Stormtroopers extending out through the set of double doors.

VADER: This is an Imperial planet and I am a representative of the Imperial power. Stand aside.

PILARA: Pon…

The dignified President whispered softly and assuredly to the man who had led their protection for so long. Pon shook his head at the Dark Lord. Security of this chamber had been his job and his calling for twenty years. He was not about to give it up.

PON: Have you no respect? This is the Paxus Prime Council Chamber. If you're going to force your way in, at least have the decency to remove your weapons and battle gear. Your Empire may control the Galaxy, but we still have rights as…

The burly chief was suddenly jerked to his tiptoes and his hands flew to his neck, trying to ward off the crushing feeling around his throat. As if dragged by an invisible noose, Chief P'num slid across the floor, out of the Imperials' path. Darth Vader continued forward, towards the Council Table of Ten, as more of his troops spilled into the room. The dark figure wagged an imposing finger at the fearful Council members.

VADER: This is a military mission, not a negotiation. I have not come to talk to the Council. I have come to look for traitors to the Empire. An Imperial installation on the Paxi moon of Boole was attacked and the traitors were traced back to Paxus Prime. Until I find the traitors, every Paxian is the enemy.

The council members looked on in horror as Chief P'num began to convulse. The blackened skull-mask of Darth Vader stared straight ahead, oblivious to the man's death throes.

PILARA: Lord Vader! Please! Paxus is a peaceful planet. We will cooperate with you. There is no need for bloodshed.

Vader turned towards the Stormtrooper ranks behind him as Chief P'num crumpled in a heap to the floor. To the relief of the council members, the Chief lay on the ground, unconscious, but still breathing labored breaths.

VADER: Leave us. Begin your sweep through the city. I want that shuttlecraft found.

PILARA: Thank you, Lord Vader. I can assure you that we will…

The Sith Lord turned back to the council, resting his hands together against his chest.

VADER: I can assure you, Madame President, you have already done enough.

Vader suddenly spread his arms out to his sides, turning his hand towards the ceiling. A low rumbling sound soon burst forth as the ground began to quake. Pictures fell off the walls, chairs bounced around; the Council members all grabbed the vibrating table for stability. Cracks appeared in the architecture and arced up the walls. The overhead skylight shattered. Plaster walls crumbled and the exposed steel beams wrenched. Abject terror overtook the Paxians as some ducked under the Table of Ten while others tried to race for the exits. With the floor shaking and splitting and pieces of the chamber walls and ceiling falling, those that ran did not get far. Throughout it all, the imposing dark figure stood motionless in the center of the chamber. A steel splinter fell from the ceiling and pierced the leg of President Pilara while she tightly gripped the sides of her bobbling chair, trying to remain seated. She cried out in pain and looked at Vader with a helpless expression. Behind his mask, Vader's yellow eyes stared right through her. To the Dark Lord, none of these people existed anymore.

The view from the outside was both horrifying and yet somehow spectacular. The large marbled, square building, rising majestically above the surrounding low-lying structures, suddenly began shaking violently. Windows shattered. The Great Steps leading to the entrance cracked and split apart. The suns' reflections off of the crumbling, ten-storied monolith flew hectically around the city. Ten seconds after the rumbling began, with a roar the entire building, half a city block in area, collapsed upon itself. What had moments before been a centuries old tribute to efficient civic engagement was now no more than a tremendous pile of rubble in the center of the city. There was an eerie silence for another moment when the scraping sounds of debris being pushed across the ground echoed out. A small, four foot wide passageway appeared in the fifty foot high pile of broken marble and shattered steel. As the smoke and dust from the collapse dissipated, a lone, shadowy figure marched through the opening. Darth Vader emerged from the building's remains and headed back to his shuttlecraft, the Paxians' dying cries fueling his anger, expanding his power.

* * *

From within the darkened room, the light from the holoscreen flickered on as the oversized, cloaked figure appeared. Darth Vader stood at attention as his master came into view.

EMPEROR: What is the status of the pursuit of the Rebel fleet?

VADER: Skywalker's companions are fleeing towards the Bespin system.

EMPEROR: Harboring Rebel fugitives. I trust that you will deal with the situation...properly.

VADER: I will.

EMPEROR: Your resolve remains strong, Lord Vader?

Vader's response was passionate and sincere.

VADER: Yes, my Master. Skywalker will be turned. The Rebel Alliance will be destroyed. Order will be returned to the galaxy.

The Emperor smiled beneath his cloak. Skywalker's successful turn will ensure that all comes to pass as he had foreseen.

EMPEROR: Good.

Pausing to cackle, the elder Sith Master looked upon Vader with a smile.

EMPEROR: I expect it to be so, my _apprentice_.

Vader dipped his head once, outwardly acknowledging the Emperor's reinforced hierarchy. "You are still the Master," Vader thought, entirely to himself. "But I am the power." Vader returned his gaze to the Emperor.

VADER: It will be, my Master.

Vader bowed his head until the image disappeared. A waste of time. Securing his friends in order to locate Skywalker was all that mattered. With that, Vader threw his formal cape over his shoulder and headed for the bridge.


	8. Chapter 8

**An Unexpected Presence  
**

The harrowed figure of Lando Calrissian sat behind his desk. Why in the world was the Empire sending a shuttlecraft? He had a really bad feeling about this. He needed some excuse to give them. Anything. His wrist communicator beeped an incoming call from his cybernetic assistant.

LOBOT: The Imperial craft is landing. Darth Vader wishes an audience with you.

LANDO: Darth Vader! Here?!

Lando dejectedly leaned back in his chair. This was bad. He thought about heading to the escape pad, but knew that probably wasn't smart. He'd lose the facility for certain and with Vader, probably his life, anyways.

LANDO: Tell him I'm on my way.

The halls were bustling with the normal business as Lando hurriedly made his way to the landing pad. The shuttle's ramp extended down and the armored figure of Darth Vader strode toward city administrator. Two Stormtroopers followed behind him, with a third holding the Dark Lord's ominous battle helmet.

LANDO: Lord Vader, welcome to Cloud City. Uh, to what do we owe this…unexpected…visit?

Vader pointed ominously at the city administrator and shot an annoyed look at the frazzled Lando as the two walked into the hanger.

VADER: When I researched the Imperial tax returns from the Tibanna Gas mines of Bespin I would say that the results were…unexpected.

LANDO: Tax returns? Oh. Look, we're just a small-time operation. Really, we're still losing money each quarter. Union negotiations, cybersteel shortages, the price of silicafilter traps is skyrocketing! The…

VADER: If you'd prefer, I could destroy the city and relieve you of your burden.

Lando was a fairly decent card player, but for the life of him, he couldn't read Vader. From the look on the Dark Lord's face, he seemed serious.

LANDO: I can assure you that's not necessary. I'm just wondering why our insignificant situation has taken up your obviously valuable time is all. There's no need to resort to violence.

VADER: Then perhaps you should listen to the offer I am about to make.

Offer? That was odd. The Dark Lord usually made demands. Lando remained worried, but the businessman in him was intrigued.

LANDO: I'm all ears, your Lordship.

VADER: There is a Rebel vessel heading towards Bespin. I have no doubt they will be attempting to find shelter at Cloud City.

LANDO: I'm a small businessman; I'm not involved in any rebellion or war.

VADER: You are to allow the ship to land and you will receive the passengers normally. A garrison of Stormtroopers will take possession of them when the time is right.

LANDO: That's it? You take possession of some Rebels? And in return we continue our operation, unimpeded?

VADER: That is correct.

LANDO: Then I guess we have a deal.

Lando left the Imperials in conference room and went to let his people know to keep the Stormtroopers' arrival quiet. Somehow, he'd just entered into a partnership with the feared Darth Vader. And apparently, he'd held his own.

* * *

VADER: Senator Organa, I'm sorry to trouble you at home.

Senator Bail Organa stood in the doorway to his apartment, staring at the smirking young man in front of him.

ORGANA: Lord Vader, your presence is unexpected.

VADER: As is your opposition to the Kuat Treaty.

The Senator expressed some confusion. Surely the Sith Lord hadn't come out here to talk about a piece of legislation that was going to get rubber-stamped, anyways.

ORGANA: I have expressed no such opposition.

VADER: Come now, Senator Organa, we both know that there are a great many ways to disguise opposition. About a great many things.

ORGANA: Hmmph. I have merely pointed out where others have expressed…concerns…about the treaty.

VADER: Concerns. The security of the Empire is the only concern.

ORGANA: By requiring draconian regulations on starship upgrades? That will kill the aftermarket industry and actually pose a threat to the entire galactic economy!

Vader glared sarcastically at Senator. Politics and subterfuge went hand in hand. Power was the only absolute.

VADER: Your concerns are _really_ economic?

ORGANA: Commerce and cargo are the lifeblood of the galaxy. Unique conditions arise with every route that frequently require route-specific modifications. Overly regulating the ability to properly modify one's craft will add significant delays and adversely impact many larger transporters and could very well be the difference that causes many smaller, independent carriers to go out of business. The profit margins are already razor thin!

VADER: Except for the smugglers, of course. Avoiding Imperial taxes and tariffs can be a highly lucrative venture, I'm told.

ORGANA: The vast, overwhelming majority of cargo is legitimate. Are we really going to harm the entire industry to get at a few spice smugglers?

VADER: Perhaps you haven't noticed the increasing proliferation of weapons modifications. Perhaps you haven't seen the increasingly well-supplied terrorists who attack Imperial facilities and vessels.

Vader paused, the smirk gone from his face, and stared straight into Bail's eyes.

VADER: Or perhaps you have.

ORGANA: What are you implying? I've been a Senator in good standing since before you came into your own, Darth.

VADER: You've been a Senator, that much is true. But if you truly were in good standing, then you would certainly be able to recognize that these attacks are obviously being supported in some manner. And I'm sure you would be more than eager to assist in finding out the source of their funding. As well those responsible. If you were in good standing.

ORGANA: If you're going to falsely accuse me, I'd at least ask you to do so through the proper authorities!

VADER: I am the proper authority.

ORGANA: I make no apologies for my support for the democratic process. But I have always, always advocated peace.

VADER: Peace is the dream embraced by the powerless.

ORGANA: I don't need to remind you how hard I worked to defeat the Separatists. You may have been the most famous hero of the Clone Wars, but I…

The Sith Lord held his finger in the Senator's face. Organa began clutching his throat. He struggled to get enough air to breathe, but he was incapable of talking. He knew this was Vader's way. Organa only hoped for the safety of his family. Though, as his breath grew fainter, he wished he could've done more for the cause.

VADER: I remember the Clone Wars, Senator. I have no need to be reminded. Not by the likes of you. Not by anyone. However, it appears I may need to…remind you…of the need for loyalty to the Empire.

Vader was not sure whether the Emperor would fully approve of the open assassination of a Senator, but then again, despite his protestations otherwise, it was little secret that Bail Organa opposed the Empire. Besides, surely, with his death, fear of the Dark Lord would keep the other Senators in line. Vader glared at Organa as he prepared to crush the life out of the insignificant man in front of him. At the last moment, the Sith's gaze averted to the doorway. Visibly distracted, Vader looked into Organa's home and paused. There was a confusion here. The Dark Lord released the Senator from his grip, and turned away from the apartment. Indeed, he would kill Bail Organa; he had foreseen it. But it would not be today. Organa tried in vain to quietly regain his breath. He fought through each cough.

VADER: Consider this your reminder, Senator.

Still with his back to Organa, Vader could sense the man's growing anger. It was thinly disguised. Closing his eyes, Vader bathed in the sensation before walking away, distracted no more.

VADER: And give my regards to your wife, the Queen.

Vader turned down the hallway and was gone. From within his living quarters a youthful voice called out, "Daddy!" The six year old had just landed with her mother on the pad out back and opened the door to the living room. She ran towards Organa, who still stood at the open front door, and happily threw both arms around him. Bail warmly returned her embrace.

ORGANA: Angel, how did you know that I was here?

GIRL: I could just tell, Daddy. It must've been the cologne I picked out for you!

Regaining his composure, the Senator laughed. It was a tremendously awful cologne. He closed the front door, still holding his daughter tightly.

ORGANA: Come on, Leia, let's go say hello to your mother. I haven't seen either of you two since you left for Alderaan.

Father and daughter walked towards the landing pad and a happy family reunion.

* * *

Darth Vader sat in silence, staring at the closed doors in front of him. His hands were clasped together, resting comfortably on the table, while he remained deeply contemplative. It was a brightly lit but sparsely decorated room. Having removed the battle suit, Vader's dark, formal attire contrasted against the gleaming white walls of the room. Suddenly the doors opened. A small group led by Lando Calrissian and another man entered the dining hall and noticed Stormtroopers flanking the end of the table along with an armored bounty hunter standing behind the Dark Lord of the Sith. As fast as he was able, the man jerked out his blaster and fired two quick shots at the Imperials. It wasn't necessarily the brightest move, but there weren't a whole lot of options. Vader quickly raised his left hand to deflect both blaster shots into the walls, scorching the white sheen. The blaster then flew across the long table into the Sith's hand. Placing the weapon upon the table, Vader smiled smugly at the four individuals standing in front of him.

VADER: We would be honored if you would join us.

Still staring at the vacant hand where his gun used to be, former scoundrel-turned Rebel, Han Solo, glowered at his friend who simply shook his head in shame.

LANDO: I had no choice. They arrived just before you did. I'm sorry.

HAN: I'm sorry, too.

Han's trusted companion, the eight foot tall Wookie, Chewbacca, growled angrily. Princess Leia shot a worried look at Han as the banquet doors closed behind them. Several Stormtroopers moved to guard the door.

VADER: Please sit, I was just about to have dinner. I hope you'll join me.

Han looked up at Chewbacca and whispered to him.

HAN: What the hell, this might be the last time we get a decent meal for a while.

The mighty Wookie moaned in agreement and the two looked at the long table, which had three empty place settings.

VADER: I'm afraid there's no setting for you, Administrator Calrissian. Your presence is no longer required.

Lando nodded and shot a quick, helpless glance at his old friend before leaving through the doors once the Stormtrooper guards parted. Han held the chair to his right for Leia and leaned over to whisper to her as she was sitting down.

HAN: You know, maybe this Vader guy ain't too bad after all.

Han and Chewbacca quickly took the other two seats on either side of the Princess as Ugnaught servers filled their wine glasses. Vader smirked across the table.

VADER: _Ex_-Senator Organa, it has been some time.

LEIA: That's true. The last time I saw you, you were exterminating a billion people.

VADER: I didn't kill them, Senator. You did. You and your traitorous Alliance.

LEIA: I see that semantics remains important as ever in the Imperial ranks, Lord Vader.

Han leaned in again to whisper to Leia.

HAN: I'm not sure we should be antagonizing him, Princess.

Leia was not nearly as quiet.

LEIA: Oh no? We should take your shoot first policy then?

Han's smile was both cocky and nervous at the same time.

HAN: Well, it worked above the Death Star, didn't it?

Vader nodded his head, obviously listening in on their semi-private converstation.

VADER: Ah yes, that was you above the trench, wasn't it, Captain Solo? Though, to be honest, your shots missed me. And it appears that your aim…

Vader gestured towards the blackened remnants of Han's blaster fire on the walls.

VADER: …has not improved much.

HAN: Well, if I needed the practice, I could always shoot at what's left of your station. There's a couple million pieces of scrap floating around up there, right?

VADER: Inconsequential. That station was only meant to project power. It was not _the_ power.

LEIA: Either way, your days of destroying planets are over.

VADER: You think I need a battle station to annihilate a world?

There was a deadly seriousness about the Dark Lord. The creeping anger that filled his eyes quieted the room. Sarcastic and gung ho as he was, even Han Solo knew when to stay silent. Vader took several breaths before calming himself. There was something amiss; something distracting. A strange sensation began seeping. Skywalker. It must be Skywalker. He was sensing that his friends were in trouble. Yes, his arrival was imminent. The plan was unfolding. Vader turned to the meal in front of him, a strange smile creasing across his face.

VADER: This is apparently an excellent cut of shaak steak. I'm told Administrator Calrissian imported the meat for his personal use. I'm quite looking forward to this.

Han shrugged his shoulders, accepting the current situation for the moment and cut into his steak. Chewbacca picked his up directly and ripped off a large chunk with his teeth. The Princess disgustedly pushed her full plate away.

LEIA: I don't eat with monsters.

She turned to the mighty Wookie to her right who threw the remainder of his meat onto the table in support of the Princess.

LEIA: Present company excluded, Chewie.

Han looked longingly at the bite he was about to eat and mournfully put it back onto his plate. Vader continued eating.

VADER: If you would prefer it to go to waste, that can be arranged. Guards, take them to their cells.

Several Stormtroopers moved over to the table and aggressively placed binders on the three Rebels.

HAN: We are definitely going to regret this. Prison food is awful.

LEIA: I'm well aware of the nutrition at Imperial holding facilities.

As the Stormtroopers led the Rebels out of the dining hall, Han turned his head to look back at the Sith Lord, who was still happily eating his steak.

HAN: Thanks for the invite, Darth. Next time at our place. We'll do barbeque.

The door shut behind them, leaving the Dark Lord with the bounty hunter, who spoke from beneath his armored mask.

BOBA: I would prefer it if you didn't kill him for his insolence.

VADER: He is inconsequential. But killing him does not serve my purpose. Now leave me.

The fearsome hunter followed the Stormtroopers out of the hall, and the doors closed, leaving the Dark Lord completely alone.


	9. Chapter 9

_Note: For the few people who've been interested in this story, sorry for the delay. I knew the beginning and the ending, but I definitely hit a wall on figuring out the bridge. In any case, I think that's been resolved (for better or for worse...), so the final four or so chapters (should be about 12 in total) should be done fairly quickly._

**

* * *

****Ruling Anger:**

Blaster fire raced overhead, exploding all around the rocky outcroppings. The two advance soldiers were pinned down behind a large boulder, their scouting halted by the intense fire.

TROOPER 1: Call in to command! We have found and engaged the enemy.

The aging soldier had been in innumerous conflicts; despite the current situation of being hopefully outnumbered on a hostile planet, this was just one more battle in a long, war-filled life. He was bred for this. His companion, a birth-born recruit fumbled with the secure radio transmitter.

TROOPER 2: Command, this is Alpha. We are at grid coordinates 152 by 76. We are under heavy fire from roughly…

Trooper1 quickly stuck his head out from the rock to survey the opposing forces advancing on their position. He yelled above the din of war to his companion.

TROOPER 1: Twenty!

TROOPER 2: …roughly twenty advancing combatants.

The radio crackled in response.

RADIO: Affirmative, Alpha. We are heading to your position.

The radio cut off. Trooper1 continued occasionally ducking from behind the large rock and squeezing off a shot before enemy fire forced him back. Trooper2 stowed the secure radio transmitter and grabbed his blaster tightly.

The cautious enemy advance would overtake the two Stormtroopers within a minute, two at the most. Trooper1 had been with the Legion for over fifteen years, always at the forefront of the battle. He knew no other way to fight.

TROOPER2: We won't last another minute out here.

TROOPER1: Welcome to the 501st, kid. That's more than enough time.

At that moment, an explosive round struck the other side of the sheltering boulder and knocked both Stormtroopers to the ground. Dazed, Trooper2 raised to his knees and knocked his helmet, trying to clear off the dust, and the hazy cobwebs inside his head. He saw a dark blur speeding towards their position. The eighteen man enemy force, spread out in an advancing formation no more than fifty yards from the Stormtroopers' boulder noticed the blur as well and halted.

As the dust began to clear, they saw the armored silhouette of Darth Vader standing beside the boulder, completely in the open. Fear immediately gripped the soldiers; however they began haphazardly firing in the Dark Lord's direction. Vader stretched his arms out to his sides and a bluish-white electrical field sprang up in front of him, deflecting the on-target blaster shots. As the Sith Lord brought his hands together, the dancing electrical field converged into a dense ball of white energy. With an anger-fueled roar, Vader released his hold and eighteen bolts of deadly lightning flew towards the enemy force. Each bolt violently drove itself into an advancing enemy, sending a lethal electrical shock surging throughout the soldiers' bodies. Several clutched their chests in pain at the electrical burns before quickly succumbing. Most of the soldiers were simply blown backwards and collapsed in heaps on the ground.

Through his own yellow haze, Vader looked out on the now silent battlefield at the lifeless bodies strewn in front of him. The aged Stormtrooper righted himself and helped his companion to his feet. Several platoons of sprinting Stormtroopers stopped upon reaching their leader. Vader looked them over.

VADER: Prepare to charge on the encampment.

At that moment, the radio cackled again. The command ship was calling. Trooper2 meekly approached the Dark Lord who shooed him away. Vader's headset registered the call as well.

VADER: Captain Ozzel, this had better be vital. We are about to engage the main enemy force.

Captain Ozzel was a clumsy, arrogant officer who had somehow risen through the Imperial ranks. A strong proponent of the Empire's military doctrine, Ozzel had caught the eye of the Emperor, who assigned him to Vader's flagship after the unfortunate death of the original commanding officer. Vader tolerated the man, but he often tried the Dark Lord's patience.

OZZEL: The Emperor has demanded that we redirect our ground troops to hold a landing zone for the arrival of the 3rd Assault Corps.

VADER: The 3rd Corps?! How far are they away?

OZZEL: They should arrive in two days.

VADER: We can take end this insurrection today, and yet we have to wait two days on four unnecessary legions?!

OZZEL: The Emperor wished for a grander scale invasion.

Vader's anger boiled. He was given a task; to wipe out the uprising and it was going according to plan. Any delay was foolish. Especially one that involved the 3rd Corps. Tarkin's soldiers.

VADER: This is not over, Captain Ozzel. I will contact the Emperor as soon as I arrive back on board the _Exactor_.

With that, the Dark Lord switched his headset to his ground troops' frequency.

VADER: We have been ordered to delay our final assault. All troops are to report to the landing zone and hold position until further notice.

Although a significant portion of Vader's soldiers had been bred for obedience to the Empire, they nonetheless became accustomed over the years to following the Dark Lord into battle at a breakneck pace. When you fought behind Darth Vader, the battle was hellish, but you never lost. For those troopers who survived the conflicts, it was a tremendous sense of pride. When Vader departed for his shuttlecraft, his troops dutifully guarded the landing zone, though they longed to be fighting behind him, charging straight into the enemy. For the battle-tested 501st, fighting behind Darth Vader was the only way.

* * *

Darth Vader stood on the steel walkway above the dimly-lit, empty room. His wait had almost ended. He could see and feel the confrontation before the machinery engaged. At that moment, the servos creaked to life and the service hatch on the floor slid open as the small platform rose into the chamber. The young man on it could feel something and turned around to see the dark, skull-like armored figure above. Holstering his blaster, he approached the Dark Lord, ready for conflict.

VADER: The Force is with you, young Skywalker. But you are not a Jedi yet.

In response, Luke Skywalker's lightsaber sprang into action and he lashed out at the Dark Lord. Vader lit his own saber and his red blade easily repelled Luke's strike. Skywalker continued his assault in vain, as Vader calmly deflected each blow. In the room's feeble light, the brilliant blue and red sabers silhouetted the two combatants in an eerie glow.

With each failed attack, Luke grew more frustrated. It had been almost three years since he had last trained with old Ben. Yoda hadn't focused on dueling at all. The only time he had ever battled another lightsaber was back in the cave, and that duel wasn't even real. It was just a hallucination; a trick. But now he was engaged in battle with the real Dark Lord of the Sith. This was no hallucination; Luke could sense it. It felt far too real. But it still had to be some trick. Vader was almost taunting him with his cavalier attitude and unwillingness to attack.

VADER: You have learned much, young one.

Luke's frustration mounted. Vader felt it and smiled beneath his helmet.

LUKE: You'll find I'm full of surprises!

Vader finally, and suddenly slashed out striking Luke's blade and quickly overpowering him, sending the saber's hilt flying. Finishing the blow, the dark figure swept at Luke's feet, forcing the youth backwards, where he tumbled down onto the carbon freezing platform. With an elegant leap, his black cape flaring out, Vader sprang to the platform below him, forcing Luke to dive away.

VADER: Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true.

Vader again suddenly lunged at his opponent, and in an effort to back away and avoid the strike, Luke fell into the opening in the center of the platform. Vader deactivated his sword and raised his finger, causing the console's levers to begin moving to initiate the process.

VADER: All too easy. Perhaps you are not as strong as the Emperor thought.

Vader knew otherwise, but the boy needed the challenge. The supercooled liquid carbonite poured into the chamber's opening, creating a hazy condensation cloud. In a blur, Vader noted that Luke had narrowly avoided the freezing liquid by leaping ten feet into the air, to the rafters above. From behind his helmet, Vader smiled again.

VADER: Impressive. Most impressive.

The young Jedi dropped back to the platform and used the Force to pull his fallen lightsaber into his hand. Quickly igniting it, Luke prepared for another attack. The Dark Lord's red blade extended to once again thwart the blows.

VADER: Obi-Wan has taught you well. You have controlled your fear. Now release your anger.

The boy had power, but he needed to focus it; to channel it. Vader could feel Luke's anger rising. The Jedi's strikes became harder and more aggressive. Vader began a calm retreat from the carbonite platform, still easily deflecting Luke's blows.

VADER: Only your hatred can destroy me.

Luke pressed his advance, and in a flurry of anger, forced the Dark Lord to spill off of the walkway into the dark shadows below. Approaching the walkway's edge, the youth peered down, but Vader was nowhere to be found. "He's taunting me again," Luke thought as he tried to calm himself. His emotions were racing. The young Jedi wanted nothing more than to destroy Vader. As he tensed up in anger, thoughts of Han, Chewbacca and Leia seeped through. He wasn't here for Vader; he needed to save his friends. Deactivating the lightsaber, the burgeoning Jedi took several deep breaths before cautiously heading out of the chamber to resume his efforts to save his friends.

* * *

Darth Vader, still in his battle armor, marched quickly from the landing bay straight to his personal quarters. The Imperials on board his ship gave an even wider berth than normal to the dark, armored figure. Upon reaching his destination, Vader unlatched his battle helmet and flung it to the floor. Despite the climate controlled suit, his face was drenched in a sweat borne of frustration and anger. He dialed into the Emperor's private holoviewer. After a few moments, Governor Wilhuff Tarkin, a longtime naval officer loyal to Palpatine since before the Empire, appeared. Tarkin fancied himself a superior architect of military strategy. By now battle was ingrained in Vader's very being, and he had no use for the careful planned, but overly complex military tactics that Tarkin proposed.

VADER: Where is the Emperor?

TARKIN: He is tending to Imperial business in the Senate.

Tarkin had come to Corusant to discuss strategy with the Emperor and to update him on the progress of the Imperial Battle Station. He had been called away from the Emperor's Senatorial briefing in order to reaffirm the Emperor's order to Vader. "That's why you never empower a weapon," Tarkin thought. Vader was visibly impatient.

VADER: Then have him brought out. I am needlessly holding up a vital attack.

TARKIN: Needlessly? Lord Vader, the Emperor feels strongly that these insurrections need to be put down with an overwhelming display of force. The Imperial Army must be feared throughout the galaxy if we are to maintain long-term control over every star system.

Vader seethed internally, but he managed to maintain a semblance of control as he spoke with the bureaucrat.

VADER: I can assure you, Governor Tarkin, that we are instilling sufficient fear.

TARKIN: No, Vader, you are instilling fear of the 501st. The Emperor's mandate is for the entire Imperial Army to be equally feared. Regardless of how far away your one legion is operating, the systems must fear the full Imperial might.

How could Vader possibly tell Tarkin that the Emperor was mistaken? At the moment, he couldn't. But his anger remained.

VADER: And fear of your battle station will be different?

TARKIN: That battle station will be operational for centuries. You, my friend, are a warrior, a tremendous one. But you will not be around forever.

Tarkin looked at the holographic image of Darth Vader in front of him. He knew Vader was upset, but the policy was correct. The Emperor had seen it, and in time, Vader would as well. And if not, the Emperor would help him see.

TARKIN: We will await word of your victory once the 3rd Corps arrives, Lord Vader.

VADER: Victory has already been achieved. I will inform you when the 3rd Corps completes its task.

Tarkin's hologram vanished from Vader's chambers as the Dark Lord crushed the projector on the wall through the Force. Vader called to the bridge on his intercom.

VADER: Captain, Ozzel, have maintenance come to my chambers, immediately. The holographic projector has been damaged and is in need of replacement.

OZZEL: Of course, Lord Vader, I will dispatch a repair crew post haste.

VADER: For the next two hours I am not to be disturbed for anything.

Vader shut the intercom off and proceeded to remove the rest of his battle armor. He headed towards his mediation chamber, extraordinarily disturbed by the turn of events.

* * *

Luke could feel his friends; they were close. As he rounded a corner in the tight, metallic catacombs of Cloud City, a sudden surge of anger washed over him, cascading throughout his being. Vader. Darth Vader encroached once again. The feeling was overwhelming. Luke lit his lightsaber and entered an anteroom off of the hallway. Sure enough, the Dark Lord stepped from the shadows. Vader could feel the boy's hatred but it was not enough; he needed to see the true power.

A five-foot section of the air pressure regulator ripped itself off of the wall and sailed towards young Skywalker. Luke sensed it and spun around, slicing it with his saber. He turned back around to face Vader. Suddenly, several storage bins that were strewn around the room began flying at the young Jedi. Through his use of the Force and his lightsaber, Luke managed to stop most, but the boxes and bins increased. First a waste receptacle, then several seconds later, a discarded portable nitrogen scrubber found their way through and slammed into Luke's back. Luke was challenged, but continued fighting them off, though with an increasing rate of failure.

Battered by the barrage, he felt himself slipping. Each time he was struck left him further weakened. Fear set in as he realized that he couldn't even stop this assault, let alone get any possible offense going. At this moment he was at the mercy of Darth Vader. Luke wondered why the Dark Lord didn't move in to finish him off. He was toying with him. It made Luke frustrated. It made him angry. A communications panel ripped from the wall and flew towards the back of Luke's head, ready to deliver a crushing blow. On instinct, the young Jedi summoned the Force and deflected the panel, sending it careening through the large observation window. As the glass shattered, the room quickly depressurized and Luke was sucked out the window to the access scaffolding below. Darth Vader stood unwavering in the room, releasing his mental grip on the boxes and machinery, and strode towards the door to the outside latticework.

Luke picked himself up on the metal walkway. He knew he had to make his across the chasm that fell miles to the planet below, to one of the access portals on the other side. Unfortunately he could see that this particular walkway ended in the center. He would have to find another way around. He would not get that opportunity.

Vader calmly stepped from a doorway onto the walkway and approached the bruised youth, raising his red saber high above his head. Luke had had enough. Lighting his own blade, Luke deflected the blow. He was physically exhausted, bruised and bloody. He didn't have the energy or the willpower to continue. Yet somehow, he couldn't give up. With each strike, Luke fought back more on instinct and emotion.

VADER: You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Don't let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did.

Tightly gripping his lightsaber with both hands, Luke began slashing his blade around in a furious assault, finally on the offensive. Vader had been monitoring Luke's mental state and was hoping for a raw display, but the sheer intensity of Luke's aggression nonetheless surprised the Dark Lord. In that moment, a violent back-strike from the boy glanced off of Vader's shoulder, singeing the armor and burning Vader's skin at the point of contact.

Unexpectedly threatened, the Sith Lord now lunged at Skywalker out of instinct, making a quick and powerful upwards blow, causing the youth to stumble backwards, towards the atmospheric monitor at the end of the walkway. The return strike of Vader's flurry came down upon Luke's lightsaber. In the last moment, Vader sensed that Luke would not be able to repel it but it was too late, even for the Dark Lord. With a violent slash, Vader's red blade tore through the boy's right wrist, severing it. Luke's hand and lightsaber plunged into the abyss, falling out of sight, towards the planet below.

Beaten, but refusing to yield, Luke crawled out to the small atmospheric monitoring platform at the walkway's end, hanging on by his left hand, as he cradled his injured right. Vader held his blood-red blade at the youth clinging to the walkway just several feet from him.

VADER: There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you. You do not yet realize your importance. You have only begun to discover your power. Join with me and I will complete your training. We will end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy.

Luke was in shock. Join Darth Vader? Scourge of the galaxy? Never.

LUKE: I'll never join you!

Luke continued to look for a way out of this predicament. A lower ledge to which he could jump. A passing cargo sled. He saw nothing.

VADER: If only you knew the power of the Dark Side. Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father.

Luke was brought out of his search for an exit as he became enveloped in rage.

LUKE: He told me enough! He told me you killed him!

VADER: No…

The Dark Lord of the Sith reached back behind his neck with his left hand and unlatched the battle helmet, lifting it off.

VADER: …I am your father.

Luke's rage turned into horror as he stared deep into the eyes of Darth Vader. The wind whipped Vader's hair about his face, but Luke had seen enough. He knew.

LUKE: No! That's not true! That's impossible!

The boy was broken. Vader deactivated his lightsaber and held his right hand out.

VADER: Search your feelings. You know it to be true.

LUKE: No! No!

VADER: Luke, you can also destroy the Emperor; he has foreseen this. It is your destiny. Join me and we will rule the galaxy as father and son! Come with me, it is the only way.

Luke closed his eyes, feeling out for the Force. Calmly opening them, Luke looked once more into the face of the Dark Lord of the Sith. Stepping off of the walkway, Luke tumbled down, through the interior of the floating city, towards the planet far below. A strange feeling of dread that he had not experienced in many years came over Vader as he looked over the railing to see the quickly fading image below. A glimpse in the back of his mind suddenly comforted the Dark Lord and a slight smile crept across his mouth. The boy was powerful, indeed. Vader replaced the helmet on his head and turned around back into the facility, his deep black cape blowing in the swirling winds.


	10. Chapter 10

**True Power **

The Emperor, Governor Tarkin and Darth Vader sat around a conference table in the Emperor's chambers at the Imperial Senate. Governor Tarkin would be briefing the Imperial officers shortly, and needed to confer and confirm with the Emperor.

TARKIN: There can no longer be any doubt; we are clearly facing a concerted and coordinated insurrection.

VADER: I've been saying that for two years. These attacks have been anything but isolated.

TARKIN: Regardless, I believe the time is right to institute the Sedition Amendment in the Senate.

EMPEROR: With the fear of another destructive Galactic conflict, the planets will certainly agree to the measures that I demand. And to the peace and security I offer, _if_ they further bow to my will.

VADER: Why bother with the Senate? It is a useless relic.

Tarkin grew annoyed at Vader's constant interference. This was a matter of military policy. If the Empire needed a battle to be fought, it could call upon the dark warrior, who indeed had produced many victories fore the Empire; however, this was a time for planning and strategy, a concept that Vader constantly ignored.

TARKIN: Perhaps you forget the challenges of running an Empire, Vader.

VADER: I know how to crush a rebellion, Governor.

The Dark Lord was steadfast, his own look of annoyance clearly visible. The Emperor could not let this go unchecked.

EMPEROR: Lord Vader, remember, my _apprentice_, that the Sith have many skills at our disposal. Brute force is but one. Deception and subterfuge are also powerful allies. True power, _unlimited_ power, is the use of _all_ of a Sith's abilities.

VADER: Yes, Master.

Darth Vader bowed his head slightly towards the Emperor, but inwardly, he bristled at the upbringing. "I know true power," the Dark Lord thought to himself from behind his mental shields. "And it's not in your constant scheming."

Governor Tarkin shook his head.

TARKIN: At this moment we lack the full governmental infrastructure to properly rule the star systems without the aid of a manipulated Senate. Eventually; however, we will. And then you'll be rid of those pesky Senators, Vader.

EMPEROR: When _I_ am ready.

The withered Sith Master smiled a humorless smile that quickly turned into a scowl.

VADER: I merely want what's best for the Empire.

The Emperor stood up to leave, having finished his purpose here. Stopping before the door, he turned around to face his two subordinates.

EMPEROR: I am the Empire.

* * *

The shadows moved and from the darkness the blackened, armored skull peered forth, startling the young woman. Mara Jade's instincts were heightened and as she flinched backwards, her hands quickly dove into her cloak. She realized it was Darth Vader and shook her head in annoyance.

MARA: What are you doing here, Vader?

Mara Jade had come to the abandoned warehouse, deep in the bowels of this remote planet after receiving a message related to her latest task. She had come to retrieve certain information. Instead, she found Vader.

From behind his armored helmet, the Dark Lord glared at her with contempt. He had never had any use for the Emperor's specially trained assassin. But now her time had come to an end.

VADER: I am awaiting you.

Mara Jade was slightly perturbed; Vader shouldn't have any idea about her mission. But she wouldn't show him anything. Just as the Emperor had taught her, she kept her emotions and thoughts shielded.

MARA: Following me around, huh? You need to get out more; stalking girls doesn't suit you too well.

VADER: I'm only stalking an assassin.

MARA: Come down from your pedestal, Vader. We both serve the Emperor.

Vader walked casually around the young killer, who regarded him with increasing wariness. Mara Jade's gaze followed him around the room until he stopped in front of the door.

VADER: I understand you tried to kill Luke Skywalker.

MARA: I don't know what you're taking about.

VADER: Come now, do you really think you can hide it from me?

So, he had found out. The Emperor had warned her to steer clear of Vader until this task was completed. Vader must've followed her informant here. But if so, then where was that lousy Rodian?

MARA: It's not your concern, Vader. I answer to the Emperor and the Emperor only. If you have an issue with that, I suggest you take it up with him.

VADER: Will the Emperor be pleased with your failure?

Mara Jade smirked with pride. She hadn't presided over the destruction of the Death Star; a point she had made to the Dark Lord on more than one occasion.

MARA: _I_ don't fail, Vader. I always fulfill my duties one way or the other.

VADER: Not always.

MARA: Bantha Spit. I've never failed the Emperor!

VADER: This time you will.

MARA: You're delusional. Now get out of my way, I have work to do.

It was becoming more and more clear that Vader might've already dispatched of Mara Jade's informant. Still, he wouldn't dare try that her. Even Darth Vader had to answer to the Emperor. Nonetheless, Vader pejoratively wagged a finger in her face.

VADER: You're not leaving here.

Mara Jade's anger at Vader coincided with her pleasure at the thought of the Emperor finally dealing with the dark warrior. Forget this Skywalker; go after Vader directly.

MARA: What the hell are you doing, Vader!? You're interfering with the Emperor's business! You have your job, I have mine.

VADER: I am fulfilling mine. Luke Skywalker will be brought to the Dark Side.

MARA: His destiny is whatever the Emperor commands.

VADER: His destiny lies with me. Yours ends here.

Vader ignited his lightsaber, holding the red blade loosely. Mara Jade was a highly confident assassin, but the thought of battling Darth Vader unnerved her. Still, with the Emperor on her side, she was prepared.

MARA: This is treason, Vader! The Emperor will kill you for this!

The young assassin called upon her own inherent command of the Force and reached out across the galaxy to contact Emperor Palpatine. Vader smiled behind his mask.

VADER: The Force is strong in you. But not strong enough. You won't find your master here.

Fear gripped Mara Jade's stomach. Vader could somehow block her connection to the Emperor. She was on her own. Still, she would not give up without a fight. The Emperor had trained her to be a weapon and in the face of violence, a weapon she would become. Grabbing for the newly-acquired hilt beneath her cloak, Mara Jade lit her own dark purple blade and assumed a defensive stance.

VADER: So, he's given you a lightsaber. Do you know how to use it?

MARA: I know enough!

Mara Jade lunged at Vader swinging her saber in wild, undisciplined, yet aggressive arcs. The Dark Lord easily parried the blows and while staying defensive, still managed to move his opponent backwards, simply by advancing on her.

She was highly competent, but untrained in dueling. Apparently, the Emperor had not yet foreseen the likelihood of her having to face another lightsaber in combat. "At last," Vader smiled to himself. It had been several years since he had last faced a lightsaber in true combat. Though, the ending had left him unsatisfied. "Damn you, old man," he thought. Although his shielding of Mara Jade's Force communication with the Emperor required great concentration, Vader still knew that he could crush the woman if he chose. But he had anticipated the duel.

Mara Jade quickly realized that at this rate she was doomed. Vader was a far better combatant and tales of his wide-ranging powers were known throughout the galaxy. She peered around the room when she could steal a glance, looking for some sort of secondary exit, but found none. The only way out was behind the Dark Lord. And to get there, she'd probably have to kill him. Mara Jade needed an edge. The assassin alternated aggressive strikes with careful backwards steps to buy time.

MARA: The Emperor knew your lack of commitment.

VADER: The Emperor is mistaken. My commitment is unbreakable. Luke Skywalker will join the Dark Side.

As she slowly backpedaled across the room, Mara Jade sensed her opening. The Emperor was right; Vader's weakness was this Skywalker. This was the opportunity. She would exploit it.

MARA: Or he'll die. You're not a perfect soothsayer, Vader; otherwise you would've found him again after you lost him on Bespin.

The Emperor had been worried after the Bespin encounter and Vader's failed attempt at capturing the Skywalker boy and bringing his carbonite form back. For some reason, the Emperor preferred that Vader and the boy have as little communication as possible. Mara Jade was brought in as a contingency. The Dark Lord didn't care whether or not the assassin was operating under orders. Palpatine's fate was already sealed.

VADER: I have the luxury of time, unlike you, assassin.

MARA: Your compassion is touching. Weak, but touching.

VADER: The boy has great power.

MARA: Bah! Your compassion betrays you. Some Sith you are. You failed at being a Jedi. Now you've failed at being a Sith. And your final failure will be when the boy dies.

Mara Jade could feel Vader's anger flowing. It was followed by a blinding lightsaber flurry that knocked the assassin to her knees and hurled her deactivating lightsaber across the warehouse. The Dark Lord prepared a tremendous blow at his virtually helpless opponent. Anticipating the last moment, she rolled out of the way just in time, drawing two hidden blaster pistols from her waistband and sprang up into the air, firing down at her foe with deadly precision. The combination of his raging anger and his concentration on blocking Mara Jade's contact with the Emperor left Vader scrambling to avoid the shots. He managed to block most with his lightsaber, but two near misses tore holes in Vader's cape. Mara Jade fell to the ground and executed a near-perfect roll, scooping up her lightsaber with right left hand while still firing on the Dark Lord with her left. One more quick leap, while firing the blaster and swinging her re-lit lightsaber, left the assassin between Vader and the exit, with her back facing the warehouse door. Mara Jade made her move and got off several rapid fire shots aimed directly at Vader's head before spinning around and sprinting towards the exit. Several blaster shots struck the door, deactivating the lock. Continuing her sprint, she twisted her body to the side as she reached the just-opening door, barely fitting through the opening exit. In a fluid motion, once through, Mara Jade righted herself and continued at full speed towards the elevator shaft.

By now the Dark Lord had regained his composure. He took off after the assassin, his tattered cape flowing. Vader practically flew down the catacomb hallways, navigating by feel before he finally caught sight of Mara Jade as she approached the surface elevator. The elevator doors were no more than thirty feet away from the young assassin when she suddenly got the urge to duck. Dropping into a feet-first slide, Mara Jade narrowly avoided the powerful lightning blasts that arched overhead, striking the elevator and frying the conveyance's circuits. She spun around on her back, her pistols flashing, and released a torrent of fire at her pursuer, causing him to pause. Vader's lightsaber flew into his hands and in a red blur, he blocked each shot as sweat dripped from his brow. Mara Jade came to a stop just in front of the wrecked elevator and halted her fire. Vader slowly stalked towards her.

VADER: The Emperor knows his talent, assassin; you would've made a good Sith.

Mara Jade stowed her pistols and slowly stood up, dusting herself off. She reached into her cloak once more for the weapon her master had bestowed upon her.

MARA: Far better than you.

The young warrior's dark purple blade hummed to life as she closed her eyes for a moment in mediation, attempting to focus her anger as the Emperor had taught her. Vader continued forward, taking a few deep breaths from his exertions before calmly reaching out with his saber, just barely touching the tip of Mara Jade's weapon, sending sparks to the floor.

VADER: No one is better than me.

The Dark Lord rained a series of blows on his foe, who fought them all off, with increasing difficulty. Mara Jade could feel that this was the end. She tried once more to reach out to the Emperor but she sensed nothing. Vader was far better. And she would die alone. With one final slash, Vader forced her saber towards the ground, leaving her body exposed. As he moved through the upward strike, the Dark Lord looked into the eyes of his defeated opponent. He had a grudging respect for her skill and talent. But she had tried to kill his son. Vader's red blade raked up through Mara Jade's midsection, tearing through her organs. She winced in pain, but uttered no sound as she slumped to her knees, still holding her lit saber in her trembling hand. The last thing she saw before falling forwards was Vader's yellow hatred emanating through the dark mask. She returned it in kind. When her lifeless body hit the floor, her dead hand released the weapon, which rolled away harmlessly.

Vader cut a hole in the elevator shaft's doors and entered the car. Using the Force, he lifted the elevator upwards to the surface. As the elevator began its one mile journey upwards, Vader reached under his cape and drew a remote detonator from his pocket. He pressed the code to begin the countdown. Upon reaching the surface, Vader headed towards his empty shuttlecraft in order to rejoin his fleet. Skywalker was safe, for now.

* * *

A number of Imperial officials entered the conference room and sat down, facing Governor Tarkin. Vader, sitting to Tarkin's right, folded his arms across his chest. He did not seem pleased. Once the Imperials were situated, Tarkin began.

TARKIN: The purpose of this briefing is to inform you that the so-called rebel fleet is no longer a myth; we have confirmed engagements in both the Richlan and Caldorian systems.

Dak Rethan, the Coruscant Administrator could not believe that anyone would dare challenge the Empire, especially on such a grand scale.

RETHAN: Did they engage freighters or actual war vessels?

TARKIN: The _Imperator_ engaged two Corellian frigates at Caldor, heavily damaging both before they were able to escape. Imperial tracking facilities have placed the fleet somewhere in the Northern Outer Rim. A squadron of TIE fighters discovered a Class II strike carrier with a compliment of Z-95s moving through the Richlan system. I would certainly say we are dealing with capital ships, albeit nothing that can touch our new Star Destroyer class.

The Emperor's representative to the Imperial Senate, Goran Tarbol, was not as surprised. He had heard rumblings from many Senators sympathetic to the Empire, that indicated a significant opposition presence.

TARBOL: So what's your recommendation, Governor Tarkin?

TARKIN: It is obvious that the Rebel fleet is operating in the Outer Rim. The Emperor has agreed to a number of security measures, including the Sedition Amendment.

Tarbol nodded his head in agreement. Surely, when faced with evidence of a rebel fleet, even the agitators in the Senate would have no choice but to support the Amendment.

TARKIN: In the short term, the Imperial Fleet will be redeployed to hunt the rebel ships. Further conscripts will be employed to provide the regional governors with the additional troops to quell any insurrections on site. In the longer term, we will have the Imperial Battle Station operational within five years. At that point, any system that defies the Empire will see our true power.

VADER: I'm not sure that the true power of the Empire will lie in a vessel.

Most of Imperial officers rolled their eyes. While they all feared the dark warrior and his forceful presence, they also knew that the Emperor was far more versatile on matters of Imperial policy. As long as the Emperor kept his servant in check, the officers' actual concerns about Vader were tempered. Still, Vader's aggressive reputation was widely known, and the officers had learned to avoid confrontation.

Governor Tarkin; however, was a prized confidant and advisor directly to the Emperor. He tolerated Vader's ways because the Emperor had use of the Dark Lord. But Tarkin only feared displeasing the Emperor. He turned to Vader as if admonishing a colleague.

TARKIN: When the galaxy sees a rebellious planet reduced to ashes, because of that vessel, it will stay in line. However, one battle station may be initially face logistical challenges. Therefore, I am also recommending that we begin construction on the second Imperial Battle Station as soon as possible.

RETHAN: Construction on the second? Before we've tested the first station?

TARKIN: I can assure you that the initial battle station will work as intended. However, we will certainly be able to modify the second station to address any design issues that may arise while the original station is in operation.

Vader got up to leave the room. It was time for him to check on his fleet. The Dark Lord looked at Tarkin with steely eyes and a slightly mocking tone.

VADER: Indeed, I will feel much better knowing that there will be two terrors in the galaxy.


	11. Chapter 11

**Like Father Like...**

Luke dejectedly walked away from the hut. He knew the truth beforehand; he could sense it. He really didn't need Master Yoda's confirmation; looking into the man's eyes was enough. But then again, in a way, he did need confirmation. Perhaps it was the finality. Still, Luke was unprepared for the loneliness that overcame him. It was a monumental task ahead of him, and one that only he could do. As the young Jedi made his way to his ship, he looked over at his astrotech droid; the only company he could confide in.

LUKE: I can't do it, Artoo. I can't go on alone.

At that moment, Luke heard a trusted voice that he knew shouldn't have been here. When he last heard it, it was but a dream wasn't it? As opposed to the nightmare that was quickly unfolding before him.

OBI-WAN: Yoda will always be with you.

Luke turned around to see the shimmering image of Obi-Wan Kenobi, his former mentor, glowing in the swamp.

LUKE: Ben! Why didn't you tell me?! You told me Vader betrayed and murdered my father.

The spectral old man slowly shook his head in resolved exasperation. How could he convey that it was just as hard for him to relate the tale to Luke, as it was for the boy to hear? It has always been easier for Obi-Wan to believe that Darth Vader beat him; Anakin was a friend, a brother. Still, the old Jedi knew it was time to tell Luke.

OBI-WAN: Your father was seduced by the dark side of the Force. He ceased to be Anakin Skywalker and became Darth Vader. When that happened, the good man who was your father was destroyed. So what I told you was true…from a certain point of view.

LUKE: A certain point of view?!

Luke was visibly angry, and the Jedi Master thought of the Dark Side. Nonetheless, Obi-Wan continued, despite his concern for Luke and his own abject sorrow.

OBI-WAN: Luke, you are going to find that many of the truths that we cling to depend greatly on our point of view.

Luke turned away, ready to leave this planet behind for good.

OBI-WAN: Anakin was a good friend.

The young Jedi paused. He needed to hear this. He needed to know that he wasn't wrong.

OBI-WAN: When I first met him, your father was already a great pilot, but I was amazed at how strongly the Force was with him. I took it upon myself to train him. I thought that I could instruct him as well as Yoda had instructed me. I was wrong.

Luke was still terribly angry with Obi-Wan, but his task was more important. He had to find out from the old man.

LUKE: There is still good in him.

Obi-Wan sadly shook his head. It pained him more than he could express.

OBI-WAN: He is more killing machine now than man. Twisted and evil.

LUKE: I can't do it, Ben.

OBI-WAN: You can't escape your destiny.

Luke balled his fists in frustration and looked at the image of the old man.

LUKE: And what of your destiny? I've felt the truth. I know that there was good in him when he spared your life on that volcano world so long ago!

A tear began to roll down the specter's cheek.

OBI-WAN: My destiny was to die by Darth Vader's hand, Luke, and I did. He didn't spare me on the Death Star.

Luke wanted to argue, but the image of the Dark Lord of the Sith slicing through Ben's cloak was seared into his consciousness. Luke was crestfallen.

LUKE: I can't kill my own father!

OBI-WAN: Then the Emperor has already won. You were our only hope.

LUKE: From which point of view?! Yoda spoke of another.

The old man took a deep breath. This would not be any easier on the boy. But perhaps it was time for the truth. Perhaps then he would realize what must be done.

OBI-WAN: The other he spoke of is your twin sister.

Luke was in shock; but at the same time he knew the truth. He had always known. Perhaps he had been deceiving himself.

LUKE: Leia! Leia is my sister!

OBI-WAN: Your insight serves you well. Bury your feelings deep down, Luke. They do you credit. But they could be made to serve the Emperor.

LUKE: It is my feelings that will help me save my father!

Luke stood up and marched off to ready his ship for departure. He had a mission to do.

Obi-Wan looked on mournfully. How could he tell the boy that trying to save a loved one is what doomed his father so many years ago. The sorrowful Jedi turned to address the empty swamp before fading away.

OBI-WAN: I feel that I have failed you once again.

* * *

Darth Vader sat in the box, high above the Galactic Senate and listened to the droning debates swirling around the proposed Sedition Act. They were all pointless; in the end, the Senate would approve the Act, regardless. Vader absentmindedly sipped a cup of Felucian tea. He hated coming to the Senate, but the Emperor had wanted him to observe the proceedings. It was mildly amusing to listen to the majority of Senators dance around the topic and avoid referring to the budding rebellion. But not amusing enough. Vader suddenly felt out of place and stood to leave.

The door to the box slide open and Governor Tarkin stepped inside just as Vader was standing. Tarkin smirked.

TARKIN: Please don't stand on my account, Lord Vader.

The Dark Lord crossed his arms over his chest with his back to the viewing gallery. From below he could hear pieces of the testimony. _"…open warfare is never the answer. Instead…focus on…"_

VADER: Governor Tarkin. Surely you must be pleased. The Empire's security is about to be established…once the Senate passes your proposal.

Vader delivered his sarcasm behind cold, steely eyes. The Governor walked over to a seat on the railing, overlooking the Senate floor, and swiveled the chair back around to face the Sith.

TARKIN: Nonsense, Vader. The galaxy is not as black and white as you wish it to be. This Act is one step in the transition process away from the Senate and towards more direct Empirical rule.

VADER: An eighteen year process, Governor. It's far too long. But you already know my position on that matter. So did you come up from the Emperor's box for a better view, or are you here to speak to me?

TARKIN: I came to speak with you. Please sit down.

Tarkin motioned for Vader to take the seat next to him. The Dark Lord glared down at the man before slowly settling into the seat besides the Governor. From over the railing, the endless testimony continued to waft, _"…peace and security…freedom isn't something that can be…" _Vader clasped his hands in front of his face. _"…the policies of fear…"_

VADER: What is it you wish to say?

TARKIN: I noticed that you did not participate in the raid on Janobia.

VADER: With two Corps attacking, my personal involvement in the battle was unnecessary.

Vader began to grow restless. He hated the Senate. He hated politics. It reminded him. Reminded him of…of her. No, he hadn't thought about her in years. He couldn't. Why now?

TARKIN: I'm glad you have faith in the Empire.

Vader nodded his head ever so slightly, leaving his sincerity up for debate. _"...strength and security do not…"_

TARKIN: Because, to be honest, your unique…talents…are far better suited elsewhere than languishing on the battlefield.

Vader shifted around, uncomfortably in his chair. Tarkin mistakenly believed that the Dark Lord was reacting to his request.

TARKIN: I would like to have the 501st Legion reassigned to the Imperial Battle Station. It should be operational in one year's time.

Tarkin looked at Vader and saw what could only be described as unease. It perplexed him, for Vader had always been supremely confident. Sometimes overly confident. Perhaps he was finally learning his place in the Empire.

VADER: My legion has been fighting for almost twenty years. I'm not sure they will know anything but the battlefield.

TARKIN: I assure you, there will still be battles to be fought.

"…_cognizes Bail Organa, Senator from Ald…" _Vader stood up to leave, unnerved for some reason. Thoughts of her. That was the problem. He must overcome it.

VADER: I presume you have already discussed this plan with the Emperor. Of course, my legion is at his command.

Striding through the door, the Vader knew that getting away from Coruscant would be worthwhile. The Dark Lord concentrated for a few moments, blocking out all other distractions, and resolved to put her out of his thoughts for once and for all. Never again. Vader entered the elevator as the last faint strands of Senatorial testimony faded out. _"…troduce the newest Alderaan Senator…daughter…"_

* * *

The Emperor sat, quietly meditating, in the dimly lit room. It had been several months since he had contact with his Hand. Obviously, she was dead. A cruel smile creased across the ancient Sith Master's lips. She was a worthy sacrifice. He needed to know how far Vader was willing to go. For a great many years now, the Emperor knew that his apprentice was more powerful than he. Vader did not need any help in overthrowing Darth Sidious. No, his saving the young Skywalker was not rooted in greed and a lust for power. That Vader could get by himself. Vader saved the boy because he…_cared_…about him. The Emperor's cackling echoed throughout the room. Vader had developed an attachment. And attachment meant weakness. It would be a fatal flaw.

Again, the dark clouds of the future began to swirl, revealing themselves to the Emperor at his command. Once again he saw the brilliant clash of green and red lightsabers. Once again he saw the body lying dead on the ground. Once again he saw the vague, hazy features of the body's face coalesce. As the rest of the vision became obscured by the darkness, once again the head came into view. And once again, the Emperor gazed upon the dead face of Darth Vader.

A gleeful glint shone in the Emperor's eyes. "And so you shall fall, my apprentice, now that you have served your purpose," the evil old man thought to himself. "Your purpose, of bringing your replacement to me," the Sith Master cackled further. "Your own son." The Emperor clasped his hands together in delight, "My new apprentice."

The Emperor knew what would happen; the boy would be driven to anger and rage. Young Skywalker would give in to his hatred and attack the Emperor. As they had recently discussed, Vader would intervene to further antagonize the youth and push him more and more towards the Dark Side. When the boy was ready, Sidious told Vader he would give him the signal, and the Dark Lord would disarm the boy, threatening him with death. Only by pledging himself to the Dark Side would young Skywalker survive.

Of course, Sidious knew that Vader's loyalties were no longer to his Master. So in reality, during their battle, when the boy's rage at his father was at its greatest, the Emperor would step in and aid him and together they would defeat a shocked Vader. The Emperor knew he couldn't trust Vader anymore, but during their discussion, he had felt his apprentice's sincerity to the turning of the boy. Obviously, Vader would be attacking the Emperor at some point after that. But he would not get that chance, for together, the Emperor and the boy would kill Darth Vader. And, at the end, young Skywalker, of course, would feel distraught after delivering the killing blow to his father. And the only one there to comfort the broken youth would be Darth Sidious. It would be as it once was. Darth Sidious cackled uncontrollably. The circle was almost complete.


	12. Chapter 12

**Beginning of the End**

The Dark Lord flipped through the reports on his holoviewer. Summaries of the day's attacks were followed by the various charges brought against known and suspected conspirators. Searching through the names, Vader saw a few notables, but no Senators. It was beyond obvious that members of the Imperial Senate were aiding the Rebellion. The Empire needed to teach a lesson.

It had been almost one year since the Sith warrior had been stationed out in the Outer Rim. He enjoyed being away from Coruscant; however, the agonizingly slow pace of the battles was frustrating. Vader's fleet was now based around Tarkin's Battle Station which seemed to crawl across the stars systems. The Dark Lord turned to stare out the observation window in his quarters and looked down at the massive space station below. TIE fighters flew in formation, orbiting the battle station. Several TIEs broke off and headed out for combat patrol. They had recently delivered Vader's prototype fighter, but he knew there would be far too little time to properly use it. There were some days that the Dark Lord longed to be in the cockpit. The purity of combat was far better than absurdity of administration. In battle the better man won; power was everything. Reluctantly, Vader turned back to viewing the reports. A quick alert flashed across the screen and with a gleam he waved his hand and the viewscreen called to his starship's captain.

VADER: Admiral Ozzel, make immediate course for the Arkanis sector. Maximum velocity. Prepare the ship for battle.

OZZEL: Of course, Lord Vader.

As the massive Star Destroyer began departing the Imperial Battle Station's orbit, Vader called into Governor Tarkin's private line. The Grand Moff appeared, quite annoyed, behind his desk.

TARKIN: Lord Vader, my radar operators tell me your ship is making an unscheduled departure.

The Dark Lord glared at the viewscreen. Tarkin's death was but a thought away.

VADER: I am departing for battle. The Rebels are attacking the Imperial convoy traveling through the Arkanis system.

TARKIN: I've seen that report. It's a hit-and-run on a convoy. And an empty convoy at that. Besides, the attack will have ended by the time you arrive.

VADER: The Rebels have to know the convoy is empty. It is on its regular return route.

TARKIN: Then we should be thankful that the Rebels did not inflict much damage.

Vader glared angrily at the screen. The Grand Moff was the one who was supposed to think strategically.

VADER: They would not have knowingly attacked an empty convoy unless there was something of value.

TARKIN: We have run them off of so many attacks, perhaps they're just looking for a moral victory to trumpet.

VADER: Perhaps they're after the intelligence contained in the construction droid returning to the shipyards.

TARKIN: What?

Tarkin couldn't believe that Vader actually cared about construction droids and intelligence plans. He was a warrior, nothing else.

VADER: As always, the convoy is returning to the Kuat shipyards. This particular convoy contains the final review of your Battle Station, which will surely include the technical data blueprints.

TARKIN: How could the Rebels know that!? We must have a leak!

Tarkin took a moment to regain his composure. He prized being in full control, and a leak, however small, was a problem. Nonetheless, it was certainly not the major issue Vader was making it out to be.

TARKIN: Still, at worst, they will simply be able to diagram the awful truth of the full power of this Battle Station.

VADER: I think you underestimate their ingenuity. However, your Battle Station does not concern me nearly as much as the ability to track down the Rebels. And these plans, no doubt, will be transmitted to the heart of the Rebellion.

TARKIN: Hmmph. You may have a point.

VADER: I will have the Rebels.

* * *

The two Imperial Stormtroopers and their commanding officer led their captive through the inner workings of the shuttle platform. They were met at the elevator bank by the Dark Lord of the Sith, who stood menacingly in the walkway, both hands boldly resting on his hips. The Stormtroopers bowed their heads and avoided Darth Vader's burning gaze.

OFFICER: This is a Rebel that surrendered to us. Although he denies it, I believe there may be more of them, and I request permission to conduct a further search of the area.

Vader ignored the Imperials and looked straight into the eyes of his son. Luke Skywalker returned the look, but with supreme calmness. The Imperial officer handed a lightsaber towards Vader.

OFFICER: He was armed only with this.

Any other Rebels were immaterial, but then again, so were these Imperials. Vader waved, absentmindedly at them.

VADER: Good work, Commander. Conduct your search and bring his companions into custody.

The Imperials all bowed their heads again and quickly left down the walkway, heading towards the surface. While normal protocol would've dictated that they accompany the Rebel prisoner into a detention center, there was no official protocol where the Dark Lord was concerned. One simply followed his orders. Or else.

At the elevator bank, the shackled young Jedi stared serenely at the dark warrior. He looked upon the handsome, yet hardened face. The faint battle scar winding its way past his right eye. The golden brown hair, flecked with gray. The strict determination in his eyes. Yet, Luke still sensed familiarity.

VADER: We've been expecting you.

LUKE: I know. Father.

Vader was moved more than he should have been. It was but a word.

VADER: So you have accepted the truth?

LUKE: I've accepted the truth that you were once Anakin Skywalker, my father.

Vader turned away from the young Jedi, staring out at the forest below. He expected this; but that didn't make it any easier. No, he was resolved. Turning back around, the dark warrior's cold eyes bored through his son.

VADER: That name no longer has any meaning for me.

Luke was insistent. This was the reason he was here. Perhaps, the reason he existed. This moment.

LUKE: It is the name of your true self. You've only forgotten. I know there is good in you. The Emperor hasn't driven it from you fully. That's why you couldn't destroy me. That's why you won't bring me to your Emperor now.

How little the boy knew. Power was all that mattered. Vader would show him that power. Hold it out for him. He simply had to take it. Confronting the Emperor would be that act of taking the power. But he had to learn for himself. Vader gripped the Jedi's lightsaber in his hand and looked at it with a critical eye.

VADER: I see you have constructed a new lightsaber.

The Dark Lord ignited the weapon, the bright green blade shooting out, and examined his son's craftsmanship. The new blade was outstanding. Vader was more than impressed. It was almost as if he felt pride.

LUKE: I had to replace the lightsaber I lost on Bespin. It was yours.

Vader paused. Of course. The old man had given the boy his blade. Vader should've thrown it deep into the magma. No matter. Somehow, he was sure that the weapon had aided Luke along the way, kept him safe. For that, he had to be grateful. Gratitude? No, that was weakness. Twirling the blade slowly in several elegant arcs, the Dark Lord focused on the weapon. Yes, this weapon was power.

VADER: Your skills are complete. Indeed, you are powerful.

Luke took several deep breaths.

LUKE: Come with me.

Vader looked at the boy. There was no warmth in the Dark Lord's eyes, but his harsh demeanor was replaced with puzzlement. The youth didn't think it was that easy, did he?

VADER: Obi-Wan once thought as you do. He didn't know the power of the Dark Side. You will understand.

LUKE: I will not turn.

It was Luke's turn to be determined. His eyes were calm, but they projected a tremendous inner strength.

LUKE: And you'll be forced to kill me.

Vader was never forced to do anything. He was power, and did as he pleased.

VADER: You will know the true power of the Force.

LUKE: Search your feelings, father. You can't do this. I feel the conflict within you. Let go of your hate.

VADER: There is no conflict.

Vader's words were chilling. Luke felt the absolute sincerity of his father's conviction.

LUKE: Then my father is truly dead.

VADER: Come, we are keeping the Emperor.

Vader led his son towards the elevator to the launching pad. In his frustration, Luke felt a small kernel of hope. He couldn't be sure of the nature, but there was some small measure of conflict. He was certain of that. He hoped it would be enough in the end.

* * *

Vader's Star Destroyer came upon the remains of the battle as the wreckage of a number of Rebel stunt fighters and Imperial TIEs floated aimlessly in space. Three disabled Imperial cargo freighters limped slowly along. The Imperial frigate _Kronos_ drifted in the center of the wreckage, partially destroyed.

An Imperial signal officer looked up from his equipment on the bridge of Vader's vessel.

OFFICER: Lord Vader, the cargo ships are disabled and appear to have been boarded. The _Kronos_ is heavily damaged and has only intermittent power readings.

VADER: Do they have communications?

OFFICER: Possibly.

VADER: Then someone contact them!

Captain Jorken, commander of the _Kronos_ appeared onscreen, the hectic wreckage on his bridge evident all around him. The picture was grainy and had frequent signal distortions.

JORKEN: Thank goodness! Lord Vader, we were attacked by…

VADER: Did the Rebels manage to obtain the Battle Stations plans?

Jorken wiped a blood stain off of his forehead while trying to remain at attention. Although the ambush had been unavoidable, and although the convoy was severely outgunned, Jorken was still apprehensive. Darth Vader did not accept failure.

JORKEN: I can't be sure. After they ambushed us, they boarded all of the cargo freighters and then left in a hurry.

VADER: And left without finished them, or you, off.

JORKEN: True, my Lord. However, we are in serious jeopardy as our life support systems are beginning to fail.

The Dark Lord turned towards his own navigator, waving a forceful finger in the man's direction.

VADER: Set course to follow the Rebels' ion trail. Maximum velocity.

NAVIGATOR: Yes, my Lord.

Captain Jorken looked on from his shattered bridge in horror as ominous warning bells continued to sound throughout his crippled vessel. As the Star Destroyer began to pull away, Vader called out towards his communications officer.

VADER: Set all communications scanners to operate at peak range.

From behind his damaged viewscreen, Jorken made one last plea.

JORKEN: But Lord Vader! We won't last very long in this cond…

The viewscreen switched itself off. The Sith Lord walked over to his observation perch and folded his arms across his chest. It was time for Vader to confront the Rebels.


	13. Chapter 13

****

The Final Realization

Luke Skywalker stood in front of the Emperor, trying to ward off the Sith Master's twisted machinations. His father, Darth Vader, stood behind the Emperor, gazing stoically upon the young, inexperienced Jedi. Luke struggled valiantly to remain in control of his emotions, but against the embodiment of evil incarnate, he was fighting a losing battle. The fact that his father ignored Luke's predicament further antagonized the youth.

Luke shifted his attention to the epic space battle unfolding in front of him, through the immense observation window behind the Emperor's throne. His own personal frustration was replaced by a growing sense of concern for the welfare of his friends. Further complicating his emotional state, feelings of guilt crept in as Luke began to wonder if he had come here for selfish reasons. Couldn't he have better served his friends by fighting alongside of them?

Vader was a monolith; he felt the agonizing internal battle his son was facing. In fact, he was counting on it. The Emperor also easily sensed the boy's swirling emotions and adopted a false look of concern.

EMPEROR: Your friends on the Endor moon are not strong enough. Sadly, they will not survive. There is no escape, my young apprentice. The Alliance will die. As will your friends.

Anger leapt to the forefront and Luke battled to restrain himself. The Emperor could not contain his enthusiasm.

EMPEROR: Good. I can feel your anger. It makes you _powerful_. It makes you _strong_. I am defenseless. Take your weapon! Strike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the Dark Side will be complete. And you will finally have the power that your friends lack.

Luke reached the boiling point. He lost control and in a rage, called his lightsaber to his hand, where it immediately lit, and in a flash, the angry young Jedi slashed down at the wretched old man. The Emperor's eyes twinkled an evil yellow, filled with rotten glee. It was coming to pass as he had foreseen. As he had created.

Yet, something was different. In the split second, the Emperor made eye contact with Darth Vader. Vader stared back with a yellow intensity that was somehow out of place. Could it be? Had he been wrong? As young Skywalker's blade bore down, the Emperor realized the awful truth; he had underestimated his apprentice's true power. Vader wasn't going to stop the boy. In fact, he never was.

Calling upon the Force with his entire being, Palpatine red blade ignited at the very last possible instant and blocked Luke's saber from slicing him in two. Even still, the force of Luke's blow caused the Emperor's own blade to nick his left shoulder and knocking him off of his throne. The evil, old Sith Master cried out in a twisted mixture of surprise and pain. He rolled backwards to recover into a defensive position. This was trouble. It wasn't insurmountable, though. The Emperor had a contingency plan which he would've been slightly more prepared for had he been able to sense Vader's true intentions earlier. Nonetheless, there was still time.

Luke pounced on the Emperor with a series of aggressive, anger-fueled strikes. He had the Sith Master off-balance and was determined to finish him off. In his rage, the young Jedi neglected to keep track of his father. In fact, Luke thought of nothing else at this moment than seeing the Emperor's dead body laid at his feet.

Both Vader and the Emperor could sense Luke's anger flowing through him. Both smiled as the Jedi walked further down the path to the Dark Side. The Emperor continued to deflect the boy's attacks, although with growing difficulty, as he glanced around for Vader. Apparently he wanted his son to finish the job. Good. That was useful. Between defending blows, the Emperor called out to his former apprentice.

EMPEROR: Well, I see that your powers of deception are unrivaled, Lord Vader.

Vader remained motionless in front of the observation window in the center of the room, and with his back to the outside space battle raging, viewed the battle between his son and former master with great interest. He ignored the old man's taunts. They were nothing more than a dying man's last gasp. Pathetic.

Luke kept striking at the Emperor with increased ferocity, forcing the Emperor down the stairs from the observation deck to the throne room's main level.

EMPEROR: I never saw your treachery coming, Vader, you truly are a _Sith_ Master.

The Emperor seemed to direct the final words right at Luke. The Jedi tried to ignore the Emperor, but subconsciously, Luke's hatred grew stronger at the notion that his father was defined as a Sith. With a wild, sweeping arc, Luke leapt into the air and lunged at Palpatine. From behind a façade of concern, the Emperor continued to retreat from the blows.

EMPEROR: Your dark plans are impeccable, Lord Vader. Even getting the boy – your own son – to do your dirty work for you.

Vader stood at attention from above, managing his own growing anger. Anger was power. Luke needed to see that. The Dark Lord could feel his son's power rising.

Luke did feel powerful. More powerful than he had ever felt. The Emperor slowly wound his way underneath the observation platform. From the dimly lit alcove, the two combatants were reduced to shadows, barely visible from the light of Luke Skywalker's green lightsaber crashing violently against the Emperor's red blade. As rage began to overtake him, Luke swung his blade with an otherworldly force, causing the Emperor to fall to one knee. From behind his sickly yellow eyes, it was difficult to tell if the Emperor's concern was real or contrived; however, the perspiration running down his shriveled face was authentic. The boy was stronger than he had sensed.

Luke raised his saber for another, even stronger blow, before lowering it. He remained in a defensive position. A million thoughts swirled in his head. Most were screaming, virtually unintelligibly, to kill the Emperor. He thought he heard Ben, but his voice was completely drowned out. Master Yoda's voice began, but was also overrun by the torrent of emotions. One voice, though, rose above all others. It wasn't a yell, but was somehow more firm and forceful. _"Crush him, my son. Use your anger to your advantage. You can destroy him."_

Breathing heavily, Luke steadied his blade, waiting to make the final strike. He was teetering on the edge, ready to take the plunge over. Vader's voice was overwhelming, driving him forward. _"Take your destiny."_

At that moment, the young Jedi heard a faint voice through the din. He couldn't tell who it was. It was so short. Yet it repeated itself again. What was it? _"No." _One word? No to what? What was it? _"No." _Luke struggled to hear whose voice dared to challenge the violent cacophony of anger flowing against it. _"No."_ The raging voices quieted. There was an eerie silence. The battered Emperor glanced around. Something was happening.

Luke lowered his lightsaber. _"This is my destiny, father. I am a Jedi. Like you before me. I will not be lost to Darkness."_

"_You are power, my son. That is your destiny. Power."_The mysterious voice in his head further calmed Luke. Vader heard it as well and it unnerved him.

"No."

"_Give yourself to the Dark Side. It is the only way you can destroy the Emperor and save yourself."_

"_I did not come to save myself, Father. I came to save you. I am willing to die to bring you back from the Dark Side."_

Vader was not prepared for this. The boy was turning his back on the true power. And yet. And yet Vader could sense an extraordinary strength. How was this possible? Still, Vader knew the sad truth; _"My son, you will learn, power is the only thing that can save."_

"_No."_ The voice was now in Vader's head. It was a faintly familiar. In its simplicity it somehow conveyed to both father and son the real power. Vader was shaken as never before.

The Emperor continued to wait. He was ready to attack the boy. Yet that wouldn't accomplish anything. Even if he killed young Skywalker, Vader would be too much for him. But he could see it in the boy's eyes, something was indeed happening, to Vader as well. Now was the time to strike. He deactivated his Sith weapon. He needed to be helpless at this moment.

EMPEROR: My young Jedi, you know you cannot trust him. Do with me as you will, but I beg you, do not place your faith in a betrayer!

From his perch on the upper level, Vader clenched his fists.

VADER: You are nothing but lies, Sidious!

The Emperor could sense Vader's growing anger, but it wasn't the Dark Lord's controlled fury. It was misplaced and disjointed. He was distracted. Palpatine also sensed Luke's calm demeanor. He no longer posed a threat. The Emperor began slowly crawling backwards, away from his Jedi attacker. He held his hands up in feigned fear.

EMPEROR: He has betrayed me and will kill me, just as he has betrayed everyone he has ever known.

VADER: Silence!

Luke could feel his father beginning to slip.

EMPEROR: You betrayed your mother when you left her in slavery, in pursuit of your Jedi power.

VADER: You will pay!

EMPEROR: You then betrayed what she stood for by slaughtering women and children in her name.

VADER: You are the monster!

The Emperor emerged from under the platform, looking powerless, as he slowly slithered away from Luke. Vader grew more agitated and took a step forward. Luke grew more concerned; he had been so close! _"Father, let go your hate."_

EMPEROR: You betrayed the Jedi when you broke their rules.

As a flood of emotions overcame Vader, he took another step towards the ledge, overlooking the lower level of the chamber, and stared at his former master with rage.

VADER: I followed my heart!

EMPEROR: Heart?! Did your heart tell you to betray and murder the Jedi younglings?

The Emperor's hollow façade of compassion was betrayed by the evil gleam in his eyes. Luke started to feel helpless, as if he was drowning. Vader stood at the edge and looked down with utter and complete contempt.

VADER: I was following your orders!

EMPEROR: My orders?! I never betrayed an oath. You betrayed your oath to the Jedi and your oath to me. You only follow the orders you wish.

"Attack me," the Sith Master thought. He willed his former apprentice to strike.

EMPEROR: Surely, once I am gone, you will eventually betray your son, too.

Luke remained standing under the platform. He had regained control of his emotions, but now he had to aid his father. He couldn't let him explode into hatred. The Emperor smiled to himself, but spoke as pathetically as possible.

EMPEROR: And his…sister. Of course. You have already betrayed her when you forced her to watch the destruction of her planet.

VADER: Sister?! Leia…

The flood of emotions hit the Vader like a bolt of electricity. Yes, Leia was Luke's sister. Leia was _her_ child. Leia was his daughter. He had been blind.

VADER: No! I will not betray my family!

Luke deactivated his lightsaber and took a step forward. He had to help.

EMPEROR: In the end, they will all end up dead. Just. Like. Her.

VADER: Do not bring her into this, you wretch!

Vader was seething. Luke stepped out from the platform, looking from the prone Emperor, thirty feet away, to his raging father above.

EMPEROR: Luke, my young Jedi, surely you have felt what happened to your mother.

VADER: You will stop!

The clouds of darkness and rage began to overtake Vader. The Emperor prepared himself. It was about to occur.

EMPEROR: How he betrayed your mother.

VADER: No! It's not true!

Vader was so consumed that he could barely see through the dark veil of anger. The Emperor's foresight was crystal clear.

EMPEROR: How he…murdered your mother.

VADER: Nooo!!

With a tremendous fury and an inhuman roar, Vader erupted in blinding, hot energy. Deadly bolts of lightning flew to all corners of the room. The entire Death Star shuddered. Palpatine had a small forewarning, and tightly gripping his activated lightsaber, he called upon his full command of the Dark Side to protect him. Although the Emperor managed to deflect most of the energy, he was still flung backwards with great force into the elevator shaft. He collapsed in a heap next to the railing overlooking the power core.

The bolts wrecked the entire chamber, obliterating the Emperor's throne and blasting through the interior bulkheads, sending lethal bolts throughout the entire station. The observation window in the throne room shattered and the room rapidly depressurized, sucking debris past Vader, into space with a howl before the emergency blast shields locked into place.

Luke had sensed danger at the last moment and had ignited his own lightsaber. It was not enough. He lacked the power to block enough of Vader's dark energy and the lethal lightning coursed through his body, blasting the young Jedi against a wall. A shattered piece of the collapsing platform fell onto Luke's lifeless body. Young Skywalker had died.

* * *

The Star Destroyer finally caught sight of the fleeing Rebel attack force. Darth Vader stood at his perch, gazing intently at the viewscreen. The Imperial officers on the bridge silently prepared themselves for battle. Lieutenant Fosmal, the Imperial signal officer, kept his eyes on his equipment, not wanting to meet the stare of the Dark Lord.

FOSMAL: Lord Vader, we are overtaking the Rebels. At our current speed, we will be within weapons range in five minutes. It appears at least a portion of their ships sustained damage to their hyperdrives.

VADER: Communications?!

FOSMAL: It's faint, but there is a transmission signal coming from one of the strike carriers. High band, laser transmit, Lord Vader. Consistent with a data stream.

VADER: Track it!

FOSMAL: It was beamed towards the heading of 270 by 37. There is one vessel on sensor reading within the reception zone. A Corellian Corvette, roughly one-half parsec away, along that trajectory.

VADER: A blockade runner. Initiate immediate pursuit. I want that ship!

The immense Star Destroyer turned course to intercept its prey. After a brief chase the Imperial vessel began firing warning shots to the sides of the fleeing corvette.

FOSMAL: Lord Vader, the vessel is powering up its hyperdrive system.

Ensign Makay, the Star Destroyer's communications officer turned towards the Dark Lord's observation deck, but averted his eyes.

MAKAY: Lord Vader, they claim to be a consular ship. They demand to know why we are pursuing them.

VADER: Nonsense. Weapons, target their hyperdrive. Communications, jam their transmissions.

Admiral Ozzel, the current commander of Vader's fleet stood up from his captain's chair and walked over towards the Sith Lord.

OZZEL: Lord Vader, the markings check out, the ship is the Tantive IV, a consular ship under the Alderaanian flag.

Vader was highly dismissive.

VADER: Consular ships do not receive Rebel transmissions. I will accompany the boarding party. Admiral Ozzel, you have the bridge until I return.

Vader quickly made his way to the hangar bay, followed closely by his attaché, TK-1138. The smaller corvette was pulled into the massive Star Destroyer's docking bay.

The Dark Lord took his battle helmet from his assistant. The imposing black armored warrior stared intensely at the enemy vessel.

VADER: And thus, the beginning of the end for the Rebellion.

He locked his battle helmet into place. From behind the ominous black mask, Darth Vader, Dark Lord of the Sith, prepared for battle.

* * *

The chamber lay silent. There was wreckage everywhere. The platform stairs were twisted and the platform was partially collapsed. Smoldering blast holes and burning power hoses sent eerie columns of smoke slowly wafting upwards. Palpatine still lay, unmoving, by the elevator shaft. Luke's lifeless body was slumped against the opposite wall. Vader stood, motionless by the now-covered observation window. Taking several deep breaths, the Dark Lord viewed the carnage. Vader could feel the faint Force presence of the Emperor. With an elegant leap, he dropped to the main level below. "You will not survive long, Sidious," he thought to himself. Vader's anger subsided just slightly as he suddenly thought of Luke.

He looked to his left towards Luke's body. He felt for his son's very presence. There was none. Instead he felt nothing. No life. No hope. Nothing.

To his right, Vader turned towards the Emperor. The old man was stirring, trying to sit up. Vader would make Palpatine pay dearly.

Yet something drew him back towards Luke. Vader turned again to face his son. His dead son, who he killed. Just like his mother.

Vader abruptly turned again towards the Emperor. Palpatine would suffer. Because of what that monster made him do!

"_No."_ The mystery voice was faint, but in strangely enlightening.

"Because of what I did, myself," Vader thought. Grief-stricken, he turned once more to his son. "I have nothing left. Nothing left but vengeance."

Vader turned a final time to the Emperor, ready to end it for once and for all. He lifted his leg to step towards the Emperor's doom.

"_No." _

Vader stopped. He took a deep breath. He wanted to kill Palpatine with every fiber in his body. Yet there was something he wanted more. In his anger and grief, he felt a strange calming. His decision having been made, Vader turned his back on the Emperor and walked over to his son.

With a wave of his hand, he cleared the debris from Luke's body. Looking down, he stared into his son's lifeless eyes. A solitary tear found its way down the father's cheek. He reached down and took Luke's left hand in his own. How did it come to this? He had wanted nothing but power. He had become the most powerful man in the galaxy. Yet here he was, helpless. Again. But the last time, he had let rage, anger and hatred fill the loss. This time, he didn't even have those to call on for strength.

Though, in holding his dead son's hand; in reflecting on the unshakeable good that had resided in his son's heart, he suddenly felt a power.

From his own pile of rubble, the Emperor slowly worked his way to his feet. He was tremendously weakened from Vader's assault, but his strength was slowly returning. He looked over at his former apprentice, kneeling in front of the dead boy. "Attachment. He is broken," the Emperor smiled to himself. It would have been nice to have a replacement apprentice, but there will be time for that. After he dispatched the forlorn father.

The father gently placed his son's hand on the ground and closed the vacant eyes. He stood up and took another deep breath, taking one last look at his dead son. He was suddenly overcome with grief and began to sob, falling back to his knees. As the grief built, a surge of energy began flowing from his core, stretching outwards past his hands and feet. It spilled towards the ground, rushing over Luke's body before setting off a brilliant and blinding white light which quickly enveloped the entire chamber.

The Emperor closed his eyes tightly, but the light stormed through, burning his retinas. The Sith Lord called upon the Dark Side to shield him, but it provided only limited shelter. What was this? Vader had been strong, indeed, but what was this trickery? The Emperor tried in vain to use his wrinkled hands to pull his dark cloak over his face, for one last layer of protection. It failed. Just as the pain became unbearable it stopped. Through blurry vision, the Emperor opened his eyes and saw his former apprentice collapse on the ground. No matter the trick; now was the time to finish this. He took a step forward, further regaining his strength.

The evil yellow gleam in the Emperor's eyes was uncontained. One foe dead, the other defeated and broken. Suddenly, the evil Sith Master's gaze changed to one of absolute confusion and terror. It couldn't be. It was not possible. However, there it was. The boy was sitting up. The Emperor shook off his shock. It did not matter. He was stronger than either. It was still time.

Luke opened his eyes and saw his father lying on the ground. From the corner, he saw the Emperor making his way towards them. A dazed Luke rose to his feet, knowing that he had to confront the Emperor. He had saved his father, and now he must face the consequences.

Although still shaken, the Emperor was still able to draw energy from the Dark Side. Blue sparks appeared on the tips of his fingers and in a menacing flex, the Emperor released a bolt of lighting that struck Luke. Not nearly as powerful as Vader's earlier blast, or even the peak of the Emperor's own power, the lightning still caused Luke to fall to his knees, wincing in pain.

The Emperor cackled.

EMPEROR: Young fool. Only now, at the end, do you understand.

Concentrating heavily, the evil smile on his face replaced with a look of angry determination, the Emperor managed to call another, slightly stronger bolt and fling it at the boy. Luke crumbled to the ground, writhing. The Emperor summoned his power and prepared for the final blow.

EMPEROR: And now, young Skywalker, you will die.

"_No."_

As the Emperor released the bolt, his treacherous apprentice rose to his knees and weakly deflected the blast with his hands.

Standing now, over his injured son, he fought off the lightning as best as he could, but his command of the Force was still tremendously weakened. The torrent of evil energy spilled over his hands and struck his body. The blasts were going stronger and he knew he could not survive for long. He began talking painful, disjointed steps towards his attacker. The Sith energy coursed through his body, igniting every nerve ending in severe pain, but still he forced his way forward. A particularly violent blast caused him to stumble, steadying himself on the railing along the power core shaft. He reached to grab it with his right hand, only the mechanical limb failed. Instead, he braced himself with his shoulder and tried to move. He was only five feet away now, but the distance seemed insurmountable. Still, he pushed forward, struggling an inch at a time. The wildly crackling electricity raged throughout his entire body; it was in the very air he breathed in and out in increasingly ragged gulps. He couldn't see anymore through the blinding lightning. Yet still, he advanced, ever so slowly.

Suddenly, he could feel the presence of evil right in front of him. With his left arm rocked by spasms, he reached out and grabbed the dark cloak of his former Master. Calling upon a long-forgotten reserve of strength, he lifted the startled old man up and flung him over the railing, before slumping to the ground, spent.

The Emperor, spewing lightning in all directions now, was in a state of shock as he plummeted through the open shaft to the core below. It was impossible. He had foreseen the future. This was not it. The Emperor's last thought before he hit the power core and was obliterated, was a complete and utter hatred for Darth Vader.

As the Sith Master's body impacted the core, it released his dark energy in a final surge. With a howling wind, Darth Sidious' last gasp blew through the chamber with a gale force before disappearing forever. Then there was silence.

Luke dragged himself to his feet and moved uneasily towards his father on the ground. He saw the slumped body. "Oh no," Luke thought. "Is he dead?!"

"_No." _The mystery voice reverberated in both father and son. It was still vaguely familiar to Luke, but his father finally knew the voice. It was a voice he had not heard in a long time. It was Anakin's voice.

Luke knelt in front of his father, sensing the danger the entire Death Star was in.

LUKE: Father, we have to get out of here.

His father opened his eyes, seeing through the bright haze remaining from the lightning and managed a weak but warm smile at his son. He had felt the danger as well. His lungs were racked with pain and damaged from the lightning blasts.

ANAKIN: You must leave me, my son.

Each breath was a struggle.

LUKE: No! I have to save you!

ANAKIN: You already have, Luke, you already have.

LUKE: No, you saved me.

ANAKIN: Truly, it was you, my son. I was lost, for so long, almost forever. And yet you pulled me back. You were right about me.

LUKE: I know, Father. I know.

Luke's calm, compassionate demeanor was extraordinarily comforting. Through ravaged breaths Anakin took his son's left hand in his own.

ANAKIN: Luke, my Son, I must ask you to do one more thing for me.

LUKE: Of course!

ANAKIN: Your sister. Please. Tell your sister about me. I'm afraid that she only ever knew…him. Please tell her about me.

LUKE: I promise.

Luke's hands were shaking as he squeezed his father's hand tightly.

ANAKIN: Now, go, my Son.

With one final breath, Anakin Skywalker, the former Darth Vader, died. Luke took one last look at his father, lying dead on the ground. He didn't see Darth Vader; he saw only Anakin. Luke blinked away his tears and ran off towards the hanger deck to find a shuttle. He didn't have much time.

As he wound his way through the hectic Death Star corridors, he felt both saddened at the loss, and uplifted by the thought that his father had returned, albeit too briefly. The chaos within the Death Star as Stormtroopers and Imperial officers ran in all directions allowed the simply clad young Jedi to slip into a shuttle, unnoticed. He piloted the vessel out of the bay and accelerated away from the battle station. With just moments to spare, Luke looked back and saw the tremendous fireball.

LUKE: Goodbye, Father. I will tell Leia about you.

As Luke Skywalker steered the ship towards the moon's surface and a reunion with his friends and sister, he was content with how his father died. But the unceremonious quasi-"funeral" troubled him slightly. "It isn't fair," Luke thought to himself, "your final rest shouldn't be an impromptu Imperial funeral pyre, should it?"

"…_No…"_

**The End**

_And that's it. Writing this was definitely a little harder than it looked, especially with the format I chose and the concept of alternating back and forth between the eras. Oh well, no one to blame but myself! For those that read through the end, I hope the ending didn't disappoint. Thanks for reading. _


End file.
